


Ladder to the Stars

by blacktofade



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frottage, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Daniel is a rentboy who is given to Alexander as collateral for a business deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladder to the Stars

Daniel doesn’t mean to hear anything; he’s only passing by the doorway when the rumbling voice catches his attention and he halts, curious as to what kind of man has such a low tone.

“You do not want to be in my debt, Herbert. I am not a man who takes kindly to parasites of society.”

“O-of course not. I can get you your money; business just hasn’t been as good as usual. I just need another week and you’ll be paid back in full.”

“What of my time you’ve wasted?”

“I’ll give you a boy for the week – free of charge. Think of it as something to sweeten the deal.”

Daniel hears the man click his tongue disapprovingly, but there’s a hum of thought as though he could possibly be swayed to agree.

“I’ve got just the one you might like; he’s an older lad, but I’ve had many thoroughly pleased customers.”

Daniel darts away from the door as it swings open, but Herbert catches sight of him before he can slip around the corner.

“Daniel,” he hisses. “Get in here.”

At first he thinks he’s in trouble for snooping around, but Herbert takes him by the shoulders and shoves him forward, letting him stumbling into the room where the man with the deep voice remains waiting.

“Here he is; he’s one of our best,” Herbert says with a sickening grin on his face. “He likes it, y’see. Can’t go a day without having a cock inside him.”

Daniel rights himself, glancing up and finding himself standing across from an older gentleman whose long white hair and amber eyes give Daniel the distinct impression that he’s someone not to be toyed with. He quickly lowers his gaze to the floor and stands quietly, as though a lamb for the slaughter.

“And _why_ would I like _this_ one?” the man drawls, stepping closer as though to inspect Daniel. Daniel tangles his fingers together and tries not to move.

“There are no limits on what he’ll do for you, Alexander; he’s a jack of all trades, as it were. You can take your time breaking him in and he’ll love every second of it.”

The man – Alexander – scoffs quietly, but nudges the head of his cane under Daniel’s chin and tilts his face up into the light, eyes assessing him darkly.

“You’re _sure_ he’s clean?”

“No one’s allowed to come inside him, but for you, we can make an exception.”

“I get him for the entire week?”

“Like I said, and he’s completely free.”

Alexander drags Daniel’s bottom lip down, exposing his teeth and gums as though half-expecting to find him disease-ridden. He turns to Herbert abruptly and jabs him in the chest with one long finger.

“I expect my money, Herbert. I’ll return in one week for it and you can have what’s left of your rentboy.”

He grabs Daniel by the upper arm and drags him out of the room as he leaves, hardly waiting for him to catch up as he quickly makes his way out of the dilapidated building and onto the rain-damp street.

“Get in,” he snaps, pushing Daniel towards the back door of a black town car, and Daniel doesn’t wait long enough to be told twice. He tugs it open and slides inside, moving across to the far seat as Alexander follows after, nudging him with his elbow. The door clicks shut with finality and Daniel swallows thickly.

“Take us home,” Alexander tells the driver, and the car revs to life, pulling smoothly away from the kerb almost immediately. Daniel fumbles for his seatbelt and Alexander turns to shoot him a look of intrigue.

“What are you doing?” he asks, looking impossibly relaxed and at home. “It’s a long drive back.”

He spreads his legs lewdly and Daniel’s eyes widen, gaining a deep laugh from Alexander.

“I didn’t take you to keep me company, boy. You need to make sure I’m kept happy for your employer. You have a job to do and I dislike repeating myself.”

Daniel spares at glance at the driver, who doesn’t seem to react to their conversation, and slides off the seat, rolling back slightly as the car stops for a red light, eventually crawling between Alexander’s legs without a word. He tries to hide the fact that his hands are shaking by slowly sliding them up Alexander’s thighs, squeezing gently. He’s given plenty of blowjobs, but never in the back of a car, and _never_ for free. Alexander grunts when Daniel rubs him through his slacks, but he takes it as a good sign when he feels Alexander twitch beneath his palm.

Carefully, Daniel unfastens the man’s trousers, and pushes his hand inside, past silken boxers, to grip Alexander’s cock firmly and tug it free. It’s large, especially for being soft, but he doesn’t let it deter him, knowing it’s expected of him to give Alexander what he wants. He slowly strokes him, teasing the underside with his thumb, and Alexander begins to respond, hardening and revealing his true size. Daniel can’t help but gape at the thick cock in his fist, the circle of his fingers unable to reach around the entire width, but before Alexander can think of complaining, he dips his head and licks around the reddened tip.

Alexander exhales calmly, one of his hands coming up to slide into Daniel’s hair, pinning it away from his face as though he doesn’t wish to spoil the view of his cock disappearing into Daniel’s mouth as he stretches his lips around it. He tucks his teeth out of the way and slides down further until it nudges at the back of his throat, dribbling precome straight into him without Daniel having to swallow. There’s a faint hiss of air escaping through Alexander’s teeth and Daniel works him quickly, giving him the best he knows how to give.

The fingers in his hair tangle tighter, making his scalp itch uncomfortably, but he’s had much, _much_ worse before. Compared to some of the men he’s pleasured, Alexander is kind and gentle. He pushes the past from his mind and concentrates on keeping just the right amount of suction around Alexander’s cock, making sure he doesn’t make too much noise. Alexander lets out a quiet groan of what sounds like satisfaction, shifting minutely in his seat as though he wants nothing more than to thrust upwards into Daniel’s mouth. Daniel doesn’t have to be told twice; he slides his mouth down onto him further, letting him sink fully into the depth of his throat until tears spring to the corners of his eyes involuntarily.

His nose brushes the neatly trimmed wiry hairs on Alexander’s crotch and when Daniel glances up, Alexander seems anything but unhappy. He slowly draws back, breathing in through his nose, calming the ache in his lungs, and it’s when he pulls off and flicks his tongue against the underside of Alexander’s cock that a buzzing begins near Daniel’s jaw.

Alexander grunts discontentedly and slides his hand into his trouser pocket, pulling out his vibrating phone. Without glancing at Daniel, he touches the screen and puts it to his ear.

“This is Alexander,” he says, sounding so collected, Daniel wonders if he’s not as good as he had once thought.

Daniel sits back on his heels, eyes on the floor to keep from appearing nosey, though Alexander doesn’t even try to lower his voice.

“I’ve given him another week, but I have collateral just to make sure.”

Alexander slides a hand behind Daniel’s head and pulls him forward, back to his wet cock and Daniel struggles for just a moment, wanting to point out that he’s still on the phone.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” he says, eyes staring darkly at him and Daniel gives in, slipping Alexander’s cock back into his mouth and working him quickly. Alexander sighs quietly and seems to relax into the seat once more.

“No, not _you_ ,” he snaps into the phone and Daniel doesn’t try to listen any further, just focuses on pleasing Alexander, one hand resting on Alexander’s knee, the other wrapped around where his mouth doesn’t reach.

Daniel sucks and licks and tightens his lips around Alexander’s cock, trying his best to give everything he’s got, hoping that maybe Alexander will see that he can have what he wants without having to punish Daniel. He pushes all the way down once more, filling his throat with Alexander’s taste and warmth, bobbing for just a few moments before drawing off to breathe. He sucks on the tip, swallowing precome without thought, and feels Alexander’s thighs tense around him. Daniel shuts his eyes, expecting Alexander to come, however, it seems his phone call has ended and he slips his mobile back into his pocket.

Alexander’s fingers gently rub at the back of Daniel’s head as he fills his mouth time and time again, using every trick in his book to try and get Alexander to spend himself already. Daniel slurps at his cock as he draws off before lowering his face back into Alexander’s lap, rubbing the tip of Alexander’s cock against the back of his throat. He’s about to slide his mouth off again when the car suddenly jars, forcing Daniel back and then forward, Alexander sliding all the way into his mouth, finally gagging him. He chokes and draws back, but only gets so far before Alexander’s fingers tighten in his hair and hold him in place. He struggles just once before Alexander comes, the strong, heady taste filling his mouth.

He tries to swallow but ends up coughing, drawing back as come drips down his chin and onto Alexander’s neatly pressed trousers. He looks up in horror his eyes and mouth wide with shock.

“I’m s-sorry,” he stammers out, shrinking back to try and avoid being hit should Alexander decide to teach him a lesson. He flinches when Alexander lifts his hand, however, he doesn’t strike him, but instead reaches into his inner coat pocket, drawing out a crisp, white handkerchief. He dabs at his trousers, making a noise of clear disapproval, before he holds it out for Daniel and Daniel can’t do anything but stare, the shock of everything freezing his muscles.

When Daniel continues to remain still, Alexander leans forward and takes a hold of Daniel’s face in a tight grip, cleaning the mess off his face with quick and efficient wipes.

“Since this is your first time, I shall let it be,” Alexander begins quietly as he continues rubbing at Daniel’s chin, “but know that I will not tolerate this again. You will take what I give you and you will be grateful for it.”

Daniel lowers his gaze and clears his throat gently.

“Yes, of course. Forgive me.”

“That is all we will say on the matter. Now, we’re almost back, so do try to do something about your appearance.”

Daniel moves from between Alexander’s legs, sliding back into the seat beside him, and begins carding his fingers through his hair to try and flatten it back down. Alexander makes a faint noise of contentment, but Daniel can tell from the look on his face that he isn’t entirely pleased. His clothes are nothing compared to Alexander’s, his jeans ripped at one knee from a previous client and his t-shirt threadbare from being worn so much. When Alexander tugs his trousers back into place and buttons them, it erases all evidence of what’s been done and Daniel wishes he were as clean-cut and well put-together.

He pulls at the hem of his shirt, attempting – and failing – to get rid of the creases, but before he can do anything more, the car rolls to a gentle stop and the engine cuts out. Alexander’s door clicks opens and at first Daniel thinks it’s the driver holding it until he realises the man is still sitting behind the wheel, ignoring them quietly. Daniel knows Alexander _must_ be wealthy for him to have a driver _and_ a footman. Alexander steps from the car without looking back to see if Daniel’s following, but Daniel scrambles after him, remaining two paces behind, making sure to not get in his way. He almost trips over his own feet when he glances around at their surroundings, however.

Instead of the scum-filled streets of London Daniel is used to, they’re somewhere in the countryside, fields of green stretching beyond the horizon on either side of a house that looks fit for a king. He stumbles in the gravel below, righting himself before Alexander can comment on it and continues following, his mouth open in awe.

“This is where you _live_?” he asks, unable to stop himself, and Alexander shoots a look over his shoulder that keeps Daniel from saying anything more. He follows silently climbing the small row of stairs leading up to large wooden door which swings open when they draw near as though able to sense their presence. Daniel turns back once they step through to find another man waiting on Alexander, there apparently to open and close his doors.

The inside of the house is tasteful, not that Daniel pretends to know much about that, but it is finely decorated with ornate vases and rich tapestries on the walls. He doesn’t try to hide the fact that he’s taking in every detail he can as they pass by a winding staircase with its own iron banister. Alexander leads them into a study where a butler stands at attention by the stone fireplace.

“Everything is as you ordered, sir,” he says, accent crisp and clear, and Alexander tips his head as he steps to one side, allowing the butler to see Daniel for the first time.

“As you can see, we have an unexpected guest. Please make up the guestroom for him and provide the essentials; he has no belongings as this was not entirely planned.”

“Of course, sir. How long will the gentleman be staying at the estate?”

“Just the week, Philip. Please make sure the cook knows.”

“Right away, sir. Is there anything else?”

“No, that will be all.”

Philip leaves them, Daniel unable to stop fidgeting, having never seen anything quite so extravagant and feeling entirely out of his depths. He watches Alexander, hoping to get some idea of what he should be doing, but Alexander just seats himself in one of the armchairs and draws a small stack of paperwork into his lap. Daniel stands there awkwardly as Alexander flips through, stopping to read a page every now and then, until he finally glances up as if not realising Daniel is still there.

“What are you doing?” he says, eyes barely lifted from the sheet of paper in his hand. Daniel wrings his hands and shuffles from one foot to the other.

“I-I don’t know, sir.”

“ _Sit down_ , then,” he snaps before returning to his work, leaving Daniel to stumble gracelessly into the chair next to him, tucking his hands between his knees to hide the way they tremble. He’s never been to anyone’s home before, he’s only worked the streets, and he’s certainly never spent an entire week with just one client. He keeps his face turned down, but can’t help shooting sideways glances at Alexander, noticing the frown lines that mar his forehead as he reads. He’s definitely _much_ older than Daniel, but he seems well-kept and a true businessman. Daniel honestly can’t imagine what the week with him will be like.

He thinks about what might turn a man like Alexander on, what secret kinks he might have. He once had a client who took him to a seedy flat and fucked him in front of his wife; he had another who got off on choking Daniel. He hadn’t enjoyed that one and it had taken two weeks for the bruises to fade. He thinks Alexander will have refined taste, but will know what he wants and exactly _how_ he wants it done, which shakes up Daniel’s nerves. He wants to please this client as much as he doesn’t want to end up in pieces, buried somewhere in the back garden.

He’s already seen one side of Alexander in the back of the car, pressing into his mouth; he still has the taste of him on his tongue, but there’s more to sexuality than a messy fumble in the backseat. He wants to know what a man like Alexander wants from a place like where Daniel works. Why would a man like Alexander have to buy himself company?

He sits there for what feels like an eternity, noticing the way the light outside begins to dim, until it seems even Alexander cannot continue reading in the dark. He huffs quietly and stacks the papers on the table between their chairs, glancing up and blinking slowly as though only just noticing Daniel is still there.

“Have you been there the entire time?”

“Y-yes, sir, I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Hmm,” Alexander murmurs, before breaking Daniel’s gaze and beginning to walk from the room; Daniel follows with uncertainty. “I’ll have Philip show you to your room after dinner. You can use it as your haven if you dislike being here so much.”

“No, sir, it’s not that!” Daniel argues, clutching a hold of the sleeve of Alexander’s suit. Alexander stops and turns towards him and for a minute Daniel thinks he’s about to he hit and flinches prematurely, but Alexander just stands there looking intrigued. Silence stretches between them and Daniel swallows and looks at the floor uncomfortably.

“You thought I would strike you?” Alexander asks, lifting Daniel’s chin with one long finger.

“Yes, sir,” Daniel replies after a long pause, arguing with himself over whether or not he should tell the truth.

Alexander strokes his palm down Daniel’s face and Daniel looks up in shock at the gentle touch.

“How many times have you been beaten?”

Daniel shrugs lopsidedly.

“Enough to know when to stay silent.”

“Unless you explicitly ask me to, there will be no physical punishment of any sort in his house. I will admit that I have a reputation to maintain when I am in town, but here, while you _must_ live by my rules, I will not cause unnecessary harm. I have to return you to your owner, at any rate.”

“Herbert is _not_ my owner!”

Alexander raises and eyebrow and smirks.

“Kitty has claws. No, I suppose he isn’t. You’re _mine_ now, right?”

The anger drains straight out of Daniel, as though a balloon that’s been popped, and he struggles for words for a moment. Whatever he says will be a wrong answer, but for some reason, the thought of Alexander owning him sends a shiver through his body. He pictures himself fucked out on expensive silk sheets with Alexander biting marks of ownership across his collarbone and he stares at the floor once more, unable to keep the blush from his cheeks.

“I think that’s a _yes_ , am I correct?” Alexander purrs, stroking two fingers across Daniel’s burning skin. Daniel turns his face away and keeps his lips tightly together. “I’ll make sure you know you’re mine tonight, but for now, Philip will have already laid out supper for us. Come, you must be hungry. You’ve had hardly anything to eat.”

There’s a teasing to his tone and Daniel blushes harder when he realises what Alexander means. No, he supposes come is _not_ an alternative for lunch, as his stomach growls loudly as though cheered by the promise of food. In an instant, Alexander returns to his quiet, brooding self and Daniel has no choice but to follow, slowing walking through rooms larger than his whole flat, until they reach the dining room where two plates have already been set, ladened with food.

Alexander waves him into one of the chairs nonchalantly and Daniel’s eyes widen at the sight of so much food before him. His job doesn’t exactly pay well and most of what he earns, Herbert takes anyway, but excess food is the one thing he wishes he could treat himself to. On his plate is cold meat, potatoes, salad, beetroot, and a thick slice of buttered bread. He looks up at Alexander, as though expecting him to laugh and replace it with a meagre helping of gruel instead, but Alexander just begins tucking in to his own food, without even noticing Daniel’s amazement. Daniel doesn’t even know where to start, so he picks up the bread and takes a bite, savouring the rich, creamy butter and the freshly baked crust. It’s enough to kick start his senses and he begins eating with fervour.

“You enjoyed that?” Alexander asks when they’re both done, plates entirely empty and Daniel nods as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Alexander pulls a slight face and gestures to a serviette Daniel didn’t even realise was there, and he flushes and uses it quickly.

Alexander takes a sip of water and stares at him while Philip takes away their plates, and Daniel remains still, his eyes fixed on the tabletop. When Philip finally leaves, Alexander speaks again.

“What is your name? Your _real_ one, not the one you give to your other clients.”

Daniel keeps his gaze lowered.

“Daniel, sir.”

“And what got you into this business?”

The question takes Daniel by surprise; no one has _ever_ asked him that and he doesn’t quite know how to answer. How much of himself should he truly reveal? However, he realises Alexander can’t possibly do any more damage than what he has planned for the week for them. What will a man like Alexander do with information on a poor boy like Daniel? He shrugs lopsidedly and takes a quick mouthful of his drink before beginning.

“It was my sister. Not that she got me into it or even suggested that I should become a whore for money, she just – ” He realises he’s letting his tongue get the better of him and takes a steadying breath before starting again. “My sister fell ill when I was in my late teens and my parents could barely afford to keep a roof over our heads let alone pay for specialised treatment. Both of them had two jobs; we hardly ever saw them. I found a few places to make a little cash, but no one wants an uneducated boy working for them. It was mostly hard labour until I met a guy who said he could help. His name was Herbert and I thought he was my friend for a while, but as you can see, our relationship has changed since then.

“He told me he knew someone who wanted to meet me, but it turned out that the man was my first client. I wouldn’t have continued if Hazel had been well, but the money was needed, so I let Herbert find more customers and after a while I lost count. Hazel died two years ago, but I’ve never quite found a way to leave this life behind. It pays my rent; what more do I need?”

Alexander clears his throat softly.

“Have you _tried_ leaving?”

Daniel nods and smiles bitterly.

“Unfortunately, I was young and cocky and thought I didn’t need Herbert, but he taught me the truth. He put me in hospital with a punctured lung, a fractured wrist, and three broken fingers. I haven’t tried again since then.”

Alexander stares at him, but his face remains expressionless and Daniel isn’t savvy enough to figure out what it means. So instead, he drinks the rest of his water and casually glances out of the window into the pitch black of night.

“How did you want me tonight, sir?” Daniel says, snapping back to his professional façade and Alexander blinks and leans back in his chair, as though shocked by Daniel’s swift change.

“Bathe,” he drawls after a long moment, shifting back away from the table to stand; Daniel mirrors him. “When you are clean, make your way to my suite.”

Philip re-enters the room as though knowing Alexander needs his services and stands quietly with his hands behind his back.

“Philip, please escort Daniel here to his rooms and make sure he knows how to find me.”

“Certainly, sir,” Philip replies and before Daniel has a chance to say anything, he walks off, leaving Daniel to hurry after him.

*

The room Philip leads him to upstairs is beyond his imagination; it has everything anyone could possibly need inside. Daniel doesn’t quite know how to react and just stares at Philip in disbelief.

“T-this is where I’ll be staying?”

“Is it not to your liking, sir?”

Daniel can’t help but laugh at the question and at being called ‘sir’.

“This is – this is overwhelming. Thank you.”

“You may call me Philip, sir. Please ring for me if you need anything else. Alexander’s suite is down the hall; last door on the right.”

He pulls the door to behind him, leaving Daniel alone to explore, but he truly doesn’t know where to start. He opts for sitting tentatively on the edge of the mattress, feeling the softness of the duvet beneath him. He flops backwards without a thought, the thick bedcovers curling around him as he stares at the ceiling and wonders how he managed to mess up his life so monumentally. He rubs his eyes, willing away the headache that threatens to form, before sitting back up and sighing. There’s no use delaying the inevitable.

The ensuite bathroom is almost as big as the bedroom with a shower _and_ a bath. He doesn’t know how it’s possible but the bathtub is already full, the water steaming faintly. He shuts the door out of habit and steps closer, dragging his fingers through the bubbles on top, smelling the faint aroma of sandalwood. It’s too tempting to resist and he finds himself quickly shedding his clothes and dipping one foot into the water. The heat stings at first, but when he finally submerges his whole body, it’s the most relaxed he’s felt in longer than he can remember.

With his eyes shut and his head tipped back against the lip of the tub, he can almost imagine that it’s his normal life and that he isn’t selling his body for money. He wouldn’t need to be wealthy to be happy, but it would be nice to be comfortable with a steady job and a home actually fit for human residents. With a long exhale, he slides down, dipping his head underwater and letting the muffled silence wash over him.

*

When he finally drags himself out of the cooling water after scrubbing himself thoroughly, the thought of slipping back into his dirty clothes isn’t exactly something he wants. However, he remembers Alexander mentioning to Philip to provide essentials, so with a fluffy white towel wrapped around him, he pads back into the bedroom to rummage through the wardrobe. When he pulls it open, he finds a collection of new toiletries and he wastes no time before opening the toothbrush and toothpaste to continue his search while absentmindedly brushing his teeth. Yet, drawer after drawer that he opens, he only finds large, oversized shirts, as though they’re the ones Alexander no longer cares for.

He pulls one out, unfolding it to see it closer and it’s then that he realises it’s an old fashioned nightshirt; he almost swallows his mouthful of toothpaste. After returning to the bathroom to rinse his mouth and brush, he returns for a closer inspection, noticing the line of buttons down the front and the soft collar. Knowing it’s probably what Alexander wants of him, he tugs it on, buttoning it quickly before rolling up the sleeves, which are far too big for him. The hem falls just below mid-thigh and it’s actually surprisingly comfortable. He thinks seriously about putting his old underwear on underneath since there doesn’t seem to be any in the room, but after another glance at the state of them and a brief thought about how long he’ll actually be wearing them tonight, he decides to forgo them.

After quickly brushing his damp hair, he leaves the room, not wanting to make Alexander wait; he is a client, after all. He’s thankful for the plush carpet as he walks down the hallway barefoot, his toes sinking pleasantly in to its softness, and he wriggles his feet as he knocks on Alexander’s door and waits for a reply from within.

A few minutes pass before it swings open, but Alexander stands, dressed in the same clothes as earlier, but looking slightly more casual with his tie missing and the first few buttons of his shirt undone.

“You look,” Alexander begins, running his gaze down Daniel’s body, “delightful. Please, come in.”

He says it as though Daniel has a choice, but Daniel doesn’t argue as he steps into the room, allowing Alexander to shut the door behind them.

“Where would you like me?”

Alexander makes a noise that’s almost like a laugh and Daniel turns to look at him.

“I thought they would teach you to have more tact, Daniel.”

“I must have missed the Intro to Prostitution course. Forgive me.”

“You still have fight; I like that. You are stronger than you might believe.”

“I suppose it’ll be more satisfying for you when you finally break me, right?”

Alexander steps closer, ghosting a hand down Daniel’s side.

“I don’t intend to break you, Daniel. I intend to make you come.”

Daniel’s mouth goes entirely dry and he blinks up at Alexander as though trying to make sense of the words. No one has ever _wanted_ to make him come before; they usually take what they want and leave.

Alexander scoffs quietly.

“Surely, I’m not the first. Someone like you with such promise?” He hums quietly in thought and brings a hand up to Daniel’s face. “Well, there’s always a first for everything, and I think you’ll look magnificent in the throes of passion, so let’s put it to the test.”

He crowds Daniel until he has to step backwards, continuing to do it until the backs of Daniel’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he sits heavily on the mattress, surprise jolting through his body.

“Sit, stay, good dog,” Alexander teases as he moves away, lowering himself into an armchair a few feet from the bed. He crosses one leg over the other and steeples his fingers under his chin. “There’s slick in the top drawer. Touch yourself for me.”

This definitely isn’t what Daniel had expected, but he ignores the shock and reaches over to find the lube, pouring some into his palm before setting the bottle back down within reaching distance. He meets Alexander’s gaze as he tugs the hem of the nightshirt up, folding it over his hips to keep it from blocking the view, and he doesn’t blink as he slowly smoothes the oily substance over his soft cock. Alexander seems pleased, his eyes shining brightly with interest, though his mouth never changes from the thin, straight line of seriousness.

He strokes his entire length, fingers tightening slightly around the tip before sliding back down. He twists his wrist, rubs over his balls, flicks his thumb over the slit of his cock; does everything he can think of to turn himself on. He lets his head tip back, though still never breaks their stare and he moans exaggeratedly. It’s typically what his clients want, but Alexander shakes his head and frowns.

“Don’t lie to me, Daniel. Let me only hear your true pleasure.”

Daniel doesn’t miss a beat as he continues, willing himself to harden. It’s not as easy as he thinks with someone watching, waiting, and _expecting_ him to go from uninterested to aroused in zero seconds flat. He tries picturing men in his mind, the thick muscles and sharp edges they have; the way they look when they fuck, when they finally come undone, but it only helps to a degree. His cock twitches with interest and slowly begins to harden, but it soon flags and he’s left grasping at straws. Apparently, Alexander seems to notice, but if he’s annoyed, it doesn’t show.

“What makes you come, Daniel?” Alexander asks, but it seems his deep voice alone is enough to keep Daniel hard. “When you’re alone and aching for release, what gets you there?”

Daniel normally imagines someone sucking him off, or at least offering to give him a hand, but for some reason, now he pictures Alexander leaning over him, whispering rumbling words of encouragement in his ear as he fucks into him slowly, drawing out the pleasure.

This time when Daniel moans, it’s entirely real and he feels his face heating up in shame, but Alexander’s eyes darken and he nods as though it pleases him.

“That’s it, Daniel; keep going. Show me how good you are at following my orders.”

Daniel gasps and continues, bucking up slightly into his own tight grip as he tries to get himself off. Alexander watches silently for a few moments, clearly knowing how turned on Daniel is, because when Daniel bites his lip and speeds up his hand, he speaks once more.

“Finger yourself, Daniel.”

Daniel squeezes the base of his cock, keeping himself from coming at the words, and when he’s finally in the clear, he reaches over for the lube once more and slicks both of his hands.

He lifts one leg, setting his heel on the edge of the mattress before tracing a fingertip around his entrance. He shivers at the feeling and imagines it’s one of Alexander’s long fingers as he finally slides it inside him. He pants and pushes down, needing more as he fucks himself with it, loosening up his tense muscles. He’s hardly adjusted to the first finger before he slips another in beside it, thrusting them quickly and crooking his knuckles to slide his fingertips against his prostate. He doesn’t dare touch his cock just yet for fear of coming too soon. He’s sure Alexander will tell him when he can finally find release, but it doesn’t appear as though it’ll be any time soon. He’s never come just from rubbing his prostate before, but it seems as though it could actually happen when he arches into his own touch and his balls draw up closer to his body.

“Please,” he begs, meeting Alexander’s gaze and wetting his lips, and for what seems like the first time ever, Alexander smiles.

“Please, what?”

Daniel cries out, frustration getting the better of him as he finally grips his cock and strokes firmly.

“Let me come!”

Alexander leans back in his chair and uncrosses his legs, revealing the large bulge in his neatly pressed trousers.

“Show me what you look like when you come, Daniel.”

He tries to keep his eyes open, but they slam shut as he shoves his fingers into his own body as far as they will go and strokes himself faster. It’s like he’s been struck by lightning when he finally comes, spurting warmly over his knuckles and the bottom of the nightshirt. He encourages himself through it until he feels raw and entirely spent and eventually tugs his fingers free, meeting Alexander’s stare once more, even as he gasps, trying to catch his breath.

Alexander nods slightly as though praising him and Daniel feels the relief flowing through him. Without asking, he takes a tissue from a box on the nightstand and carefully cleans himself up, tossing it into the bin when he’s done. His hands shake as he tugs the shirt back down to cover himself, but his knees hold his weight as he stands and moves closer to Alexander.

“Would you like to fuck my mouth?” he asks, crouching between Alexander’s open legs and sliding his hands up his thighs slowly. He rubs gently at Alexander’s cock through his trousers, but Alexander catches his wrist and pulls him away.

“Go back to your room and get some rest,” he says and Daniel doesn’t quite know how to respond. He’s never once had a client that refused to let him get them off before.

“What about in the car earlier? You didn’t stop then.”

Alexander tucks a loose strand of hair behind Daniel’s ear and straightens his collar.

“That wasn’t my usual driver; it was someone else who works for Herbert. There are certain expectations for a man like myself. I needed him to report back to Herbert and let him know I’m the sort of man he thinks I am.”

“And what sort of man are you really, if you’re not the man he thinks you are?” Daniel says, eyes narrowing in distrust and he has the sudden fleeting thought that perhaps Alexander won’t even fuck him this week and for the strangest reason, the feeling inside him is closer to disappointment then relief.

“I’m the sort of man that wants you to go back to your room and rest.”

“That’s not an answer!” Daniel snaps, voice bordering on yelling.

“It’s the only answer you’re going to get. Goodnight, Daniel.”

Daniel huffs angrily and gets back to his feet, walking away from him before he can think to do otherwise. Alexander doesn’t try to call him back and he slams the door behind him as he leaves, almost making it the entire way back to his own room before he realises that he’s angry because Alexander _wouldn’t_ let him suck him off.

His bedroom is blissfully quiet when he walks in and he flops face-first into the covers of his bed, sighing in confusion. He wants to know what sort of man Alexander is, but before he can even begin to think further on the matter, he shuts his eyes and falls into a deep sleep of the truly exhausted.

*

Daniel jars awake the next morning at the sound of knocking on his door.

“Wha – ?” he mumbles sleepily, dragging his head from beneath the covers. The knocking comes again and he rubs at his eyes and rolls over, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. When he finally opens the door after a third round of knocking begins, he finds Philip standing there looking faintly amused.

“Sleep well, sir?” he asks and Daniel self-consciously flattens his hair as best he can. “Mr Brennenburg requests your company at breakfast.”

It takes Daniel a moment to realise he’s talking about Alexander, but then his eyes widen in surprise.

“Oh! What time is it? What should I wear? How long has he been waiting for me?”

He moves back into the room, digging around in the dresser for something _other_ than a nightshirt to wear, but Philip just calmly lets himself in and places a neatly folded pile of clothes on the end of Daniel’s bed.

“I took the liberty of washing your belongings, it is almost ten o’clock, and Alexander hasn’t been waiting long; there’s no need to hurry.”

Daniel shuts the dresser with a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Philip. Is there anything else I should know?”

“Mr Brennenburg plans to take you clothes shopping today. He has a function to attend this evening and he intends to let you join him.”

“What? Why? Why not just let me stay here out of the way? I’ll only hold him back if he’s trying to make a good impression on clients.”

Philip gives him a wry smile and turns back towards the door.

“You belong to Mr Brennenburg now, sir. I thought you knew that.”

Philip leaves without another word and Daniel watches him go, mouth slightly open. Of course he knew it was true, but to hear it from another is entirely different. He can’t stop thinking about it as he dresses and makes his way downstairs, wandering from room to room to find where Alexander is. The dining room – which he checks first – is empty, but he hears the faint hum of voices coming from the kitchen. When he pushes open the door, he expects to find Alexander conversing with others, however, Alexander sits at the breakfast bar completely alone and he realises belatedly that the noise comes from the radio.

“Ah, Daniel,” Alexander begins, pausing to drink from his teacup. “I take it you slept well.” Daniel can’t help the blush that slowly crawls across his face. “There’s a plate of eggs on the side for you. I trust that Philip has informed you of today’s agenda.”

Daniel slowly makes his way over to the stove where a warm dish of scrambled eggs and toast sits and helps himself.

“He did. You really don’t have to do this, you know. I can just stay here; I promise I won’t try and leave or anything.”

Alexander sets his cup down and thins his lips into a strained smile.

“This is something I _want_ to do,” he says and Daniel almost spills his forkful of eggs everywhere.

“Oh! Forgive me; I didn’t mean to assume, I just – I don’t want to be a nuisance.”

“Daniel, trust me; if you were a nuisance, I would let you know.”

Daniel nudges bits of bread around his plate and jumps in surprise when a hand lands on his shoulder.

“Eat the rest of your breakfast, Daniel, and I’ll get Heinrich to bring the car around.”

Not wanting to test Alexander’s patience any more than he already has, he quickly finishes his food, but can’t help but look around for a drink when he’s done. Seemingly without thought, Alexander slides across his unfinished tea which, after little thought, Daniel finds is sweetened and still warm. He gathers the dirty dishes and sets them in the sink, knowing Alexander must have someone to wash up, while Alexander watches with a faintly amused expression on his face.

“Ready?” he says and Daniel nods, following him to the front door. Alexander grabs a long pea coat from a rack in the hallway and slides into it as he opens the door for them, and Daniel’s eyes immediately begin to water from the cold morning air still hanging around. He only has a thin sweater on and it seems useless to fend off the chill as they stand and wait for Alexander’s driver. Daniel folds his arms, curling his fingers into his armpits to keep them warm, and Alexander briefly glances at him.

“Don’t you have a coat, Daniel?”

Daniel sniffles as his nose runs and shakes his head.

“Didn’t exactly have time to pack.”

Alexander makes a noise of exasperation and steps back into the house, returning after a moment with another jacket, which he holds out for Daniel to take. He eyes it warily, noticing that it’s clearly _not_ one of Alexander’s – the shoulders not broad enough – and Alexander seems able to read his mind.

“It’s one of Philip’s. He won’t mind if you borrow it.”

Daniel takes it carefully and slowly pulls it on, appreciating the warmth that it brings.

“Thank you,” he murmurs as he buttons it up and Alexander tuts quietly, the noise almost drowned out by the sound of the car’s tyres crunching through the gravel. With a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, Alexander opens the door and guides Daniel into the warm interior, following behind without a word and before he knows it, the car begins rolling away from Alexander’s mansion.

*

Embarrassingly, he falls asleep, but doesn’t realise it until Alexander nudges him awake and he blinks blearily around to find him looking rather amused.

“I thought briefly about dragging your unconscious body down the street, but I suppose it won’t earn me any favours.”

It takes Daniel’s brain a moment to catch up and realise that Alexander is joking, but he’s still far too sleepy to do anything more than rub at his eyes and yawn.

“You’re a tough audience, Daniel. Don’t worry; I won’t quit my day job.”

“What _is_ your day job?” he asks around another wide yawn and Alexander suddenly sobers up.

Without another word, he opens the car door and waits for Daniel to crawl out behind him, turning his collar up and sliding his hands into his pockets. Daniel trails after him, shutting the door with a soft _click_ and watching the car pull away, leaving them behind in the cold. He shivers and quickly follows Alexander as he begins walking towards the nearest store; it looks like a far nicer establishment than Daniel has ever set foot in and definitely something that he cannot afford. He clears his throat quietly when Alexander reaches for the handle and he pauses, looking back at him.

“I’m sorry, Mr Brennenburg,” he says, unable to meet Alexander’s eyes. “You do realise that I don’t have the money for clothes like this, don’t you? There’s a nice place near where I live where I could probably find something suitable. I don’t want to embarrass you in front of the employees when they ask for payment.”

The silence stretches out between them and when Daniel finally looks up, there’s a curious expression on Alexander’s face, as though it can’t settle on just one emotion and the outcome is rather bizarre.

“Daniel, I didn’t bring you here to judge your financial situation. You are mine for the week, are you not?”

Slightly embarrassed, Daniel nods.

“And since you’re mine, you are also my responsibility, financially or otherwise. I brought you here to give you something of your own, Daniel. I expect to hear nothing more about it.”

Daniel swallows thickly and nods again.

“Good, now, after you.”

He holds the door open and Daniel walks inside without another word. The store itself is surprisingly small with only a few racks of clothes scattered about and Daniel glances at Alexander in confusion.

“Don’t they have a bigger selection?” Daniel whispers and Alexander smiles in amusement.

“This is for tailoring, Daniel. I already had the suit picked up for you.”

“How did you know my size?”

“Philip washed your clothes, did he not?”

Daniel just stares for a moment before an employee walks towards them, smiling brightly.

“Mr Brennenburg, it’s a pleasure to have you back again so soon. We have the suit you had delivered this morning. Is this the young gentleman who needs to try it on?”

“It is indeed. Daniel, go with Mr Jones and he’ll make sure everything is correct.”

After a gentle push on the shoulder from Alexander, Daniel follows the young salesman into a backroom, where more suits are hanging up, but each has an order form pinned to it with a surname at the top. He spots the one Alexander has picked out before Mr Jones even reaches for it and his mouth falls open in surprise.

“Oh my god,” he can’t help but blurt out and the employee turns towards him with a smile.

“It’s one of the finest suits we’ve had the pleasure of tailoring. It must have cost your father a fortune.”

Daniel blushes deeply and looks away.

“He’s not my dad,” he mumbles and Mr Jones stiffens.

“Forgive me, sir; I didn’t know. I only assumed that was your relationship. I hope it will not discourage you from continuing your patronage with us.”

Daniel shakes his head quickly.

“No, it was an honest mistake,” he says, grasping for a better response, but finding nothing forthcoming. “H-he’s my uncle, you see. This is a birthday present for me.”

Believing the lie, Mr Jones resumes his work in an instant, a genuine smile on his face, as though relieved. Daniel grins awkwardly in return and allows the salesman to lead him into a changing room.

“If you could put the garments on, we’ll have you ready in just a moment.”

He hands Daniel the suit and pulls the curtain across to give some privacy, leaving Daniel to stand awkwardly for a long moment. He doesn’t know what Alexander expects of him when it comes to people discussing his work. Surely he wouldn’t want people to know what Daniel does for a living.

He sighs heavily and begins shedding his clothes, quickly slipping into the cool, soft material of the suit. When he steps out of the cubicle, Jones gives him a large smile.

“It’s almost perfect, sir. Let me just quickly hem the trousers and you’ll be set.”

He drops to his knees, pulling out a needle and thread from god knows where, before silently getting to work. Daniel remains still, tracking the movement of Jones’s hands as he sews a neat row of stitches across each ankle, allowing the material to hang perfect, accentuating Daniel’s slender legs. When he eventually finishes, he stands once more and motions for Daniel to turn in a circle.

“Your uncle couldn’t have picked a better suit for you. Would you like him to see it?”

Daniel nods and Jones disappears, obviously to go and catch Alexander’s attention because before he knows it, Alexander steps through into the room, face carefully schooled.

“What do you think, Mr Brennenburg?”

Daniel can’t read Alexander’s expression and only thinks the worse when Alexander says, “Can you leave us for a moment?”

“Certainly, sir,” Jones replies, before quickly making himself scarce.

Daniel swallows and slowly meets Alexander’s eyes, finally noticing that there’s no anger in them. Alexander tilts his head, carefully running his gaze over Daniel’s body and he feels more self-conscious than he ever did the night before.

“Do you know how you look, Daniel?” he murmurs and Daniel shakes his head, prompting Alexander to slide a hand to the small of his back and usher him towards a full-length mirror to one side of the room. Standing in front of it, Daniel doesn’t truly believe it’s his own reflection. The man in front of him is a fine-dressed gentleman, not a mistreated whore from the slums of London. The shirt fits snugly across his chest and the trousers highlight his slim waist, the material pressed neatly in a way he’s never seen before. The jackets he’s worn in the past have all been a little too big, but this one curls around his shoulders and fastens with two buttons in the front, tugging his clothes just tight enough around his body that it shows off the curve of his waist and his flat stomach.

He almost startles when Alexander’s reflection appears behind his own, too caught up in the sight of such luxurious clothes.

“What do you think?”

“I-I don’t know what to say. It’s all perfect.”

Alexander rests his hands upon Daniel’s shoulders, smoothing the fabric down as he trails them down over Daniel’s chest.

“Would you like to know what I think?”

“Of course, sir,” he says, but the last thing he expects is for Alexander to curl his hands around his hips and tug him backwards a step, pulling him against Alexander’s chest. Daniel holds his breath, feeling the length of Alexander’s hard, warm body behind his own and for just a second, he thinks about slipping his hands around to Alexander’s thighs and holding him close. However, when Alexander pushes forwards, all the air escapes Daniel in a rush; something presses against his lower back and it’s unmistakeable.

“I think it would look better on my floor,” Alexander whispers into his ear and Daniel presses back against him, unable to help himself.

One large hand slides down to rest over Daniel’s cock and rubs teasingly through the material, stirring interest deep inside him. He keeps his eyes focussed on their reflections and gasps when Alexander’s other hand slides under his chin and tips his head back, revealing the long expanse of pale skin along his throat. Still palming him gently, Alexander dips his head and trails his lips up the side of Daniel’s neck, leaving him shivering for more.

“I would have you right here, Daniel, if I could. I would make you hold the frame of this mirror and watch yourself come undone as I had my way with you.”

Daniel lets out a tiny moan, just enough for Alexander to hear, but before anything more can happen, Alexander steps away, only seconds before Mr Jones walks back into the room, smiling at them both.

“Are you both pleased with the outfit?” he says and Daniel almost wants to punch him for interrupting. He lets Alexander do the talking.

“Yes, thank you. We’ll take it as it is.”

“Perfect! If your nephew would just like to put his other clothes back on, I’ll box it up for you and charge it to your account.”

“Thank you, Jones,” he replies, but shoots Daniel a look at the nephew comment. Daniel shrugs subtly, quickly moving around him to escape back to the changing room. He passes them the suit, piece by piece, and when he finally steps out, both Jones and Alexander are nowhere to be found, but there are voices coming from the other side of the shop.

Daniel makes his way through, finding Alexander signing a receipt and passing it back across. He doesn’t mean to, but he catches sight of the price and almost trips over his own feet. That was just for tailoring, he thinks. He doesn’t like to imagine how much the suit itself cost. Probably more than a year’s rent on his flat.

With a nod at Jones, Alexander turns and passes Daniel the box without blinking and heads for the door, leaving Daniel to trail behind. The cold wind hits them once more when they step outside and Daniel’s thankful to see the town car already there waiting for them. He darts forward, opening to door for Alexander, who pauses for a moment before quietly thanking him and sliding inside. With one last glance around, Daniel follows him, leaving them in awkward silence for the rest of the journey home.

*

Since Daniel _wants_ time to drag, the evening comes quicker than ever, and as Daniel bathes and dresses for dinner, his nerves begin to kick-in. Nausea rolls through his stomach as he finally descends the staircase, making his way to the foyer where he knows Alexander is waiting for him, as Philip knocked on his door only a few moments ago to tell him.

Alexander has his back to him when he finally gets there, and the first thing he notices is the elegant way Alexander has tied his hair back, but as he turns, Daniel finds himself unable to look away or even blink. He wets his lips, trying to think of something to say, but Alexander beats him to it.

“See something you like?” he teases and Daniel can't help but run his gaze down his body. There certainly is, but he doesn't say a word.

Alexander's suit is even more stunning than Daniel's own, the cut of it sharp enough to make Daniel's fingers itch with the need to touch it. It's completed with a red silk tie that begs to be tugged and creased beyond salvation, and it's as though Alexander knows exactly what he's thinking because he smirks and gives Daniel a once-over in return.

“Where's your tie?” he questions and Daniel fumbles in his pocket, drawing out a green length of material.

“I didn't know how to tie it.”

Alexander pauses as though shocked and Daniel expects he’s known how to knot a tie since he was old enough to walk.

“You should have asked Philip to help you; that’s his job,” he reminds, but holds his hand out anyway. “Give it here.”

Daniel passes it to him and stands still as Alexander steps forward, close enough that Daniel can smell his rich aftershave and minty breath. He tries to distract himself by watching Alexander’s hands, but after slipping the material around Daniel’s neck, Alexander hooks a finger under his chin and forces him to lift his head.

“I can’t see if you’re in the way,” he says and begins weaving the two ends, slowing creating a Windsor knot. Daniel stares forward, his eyes level with Alexander’s chin and mouth and he can’t help but wonder how Alexander tastes. No one has ever asked for his services and not forced themselves onto him immediately. He almost begins to worry that he’s done something wrong. Sure, Alexander is slightly older, but he didn’t seem to have any trouble getting off the first time. Perhaps he thinks Daniel was awful at what he did and doesn’t want to touch him again, or maybe Daniel was _so_ good at it, he’s afraid he won’t last long enough to do anything more.

Daniel can’t help but laugh at the last thought and Alexander stares at him, tightening the tie gently to fit it into place.

“Ticklish?” he asks and Daniel glances away feeling like an idiot. He shakes his head quicky.

“No, sorry,” he mumbles, “I was just thinking about something.”

“Not even under your chin?” Alexander replies, running one finger up the sensitive skin of his throat.

Daniel swallows and looks up at him, once again aware of the lack of distance between them. He shakes his head again.

“What about here?” Alexander asks, slowly sliding his hands under Daniel’s jacket and gently squeezing his ribs.

“No,” he breathes out and Alexander makes an exaggerated thoughtful face.

“Here?”

This time a hand comes up between his thighs, fingers wiggling against the inside where it’s most tender and Daniel lets out a strangled noise and grips Alexander’s arm tightly.

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s not _ticklish_ , Mr Brennenburg.”

“It’s not? So you don’t mind my hand being there?”

It’s then that Daniel realises it’s all a game to Alexander and he remembers who he is and why he’s even there in the first place.

“You can keep it there if that’s what you want,” he suggests, cocking his hip against Alexander’s hand as though he wants it. “I’m here for you to do what you want with me, remember.”

It’s as though the words sober Alexander up completely, because he pulls his hand away and clears his throat.

“We should leave. Heinrich is outside waiting for us.”

He turns away abruptly, leaving Daniel to follow after and wonder what it is about him that Alexander doesn’t like. Outside, the town car sits, idling quietly and he watches Alexander open the door and slide inside, a brooding expression on his face. Without a sound, Daniel takes the other seat and closes the door, trapping him inside with a silent man and butterflies in his stomach for company.

*

They drive for what seems like an hour before finally rolling to a stop outside of a well-lit establishment that Daniel assumes is the restaurant. A valet worker opens the door for him and as he steps from the car, he feels immediately out of place amongst the men in expensive suits with pretty young women on their arms. There’s no doubt that anyone who looks at him will know he’s a fraud in clothes he couldn’t even afford to buy himself.

A hand on his lower back guides him forward and he turns his head, looking at Alexander in worry. Alexander meets his eyes and nods subtly.

“You have every right to be here, Daniel. Enjoy yourself. Just – ” he pauses as though trying to find the right words. “Remember that I must uphold my reputation. These men are clients of mine and you are my guest, but they aren’t afraid to go straight for the throat. If you’re uncomfortable just excuse yourself and lock yourself in the bathroom for a few moments, or take a walk around the patio. If anyone asks, tell them you are here with me and they will leave you alone.”

Daniel doesn’t know _why_ Alexander is telling him this, but he does appreciate it, so he gives him a small smile and allows Alexander to usher him inside where it’s much warmer.

“Alex! Long time no see,” a man croons and it seems only Daniel catches the rolling of Alexander’s eyes, because the gentleman steps closer wearing a large grin not at all dissuaded.

“Forgive us, Mr Isaacs, we have guests waiting for us. Perhaps we can catch up another time.”

Without a word further, Alexander continues leading Daniel forward, not even glance over his shoulder at the man, who seems to lose all the wind in his sails and stands looking awkward and alone.

“Who was that?” Daniel whispers, wondering who on earth would have the nerve to call Alexander ‘Alex’, and Alexander pulls a face and takes them deeper into the restaurant.

“He’s staying with my uncle during his university’s summer holidays.”

“So he’s your nephew?”

“No, he’s my niece’s new partner, but as you can see, he’s not exactly well-mannered. I despise him.”

“I never would have known,” Daniel teases and Alexander actually smirks in response.

When they finally get beyond the foyer and approach the maître d’, the man smiles politely as though he recognises Alexander.

“Good evening, Mr Brennenburg,” he says. “Your guests are waiting at the usual table, if you would like to follow me.”

Alexander gently nudges Daniel behind him and Daniel knows which role he must play now. With his head held high, he pretends that for once he’s as rich as Alexander and can afford the luxury of eating out at fancy restaurants he can’t even pronounce the name of. The table they’re lead to is round and near the back of the restaurant, away from the noisier areas – just right for holding polite business conversations. Daniel attempts to step forward to pull Alexander’s chair out for him, but Alexander knocks him away, making it appear like an accident, but shooting Daniel a pointed look.

 _They’ll eat you alive_ , Daniel tells himself and tries not to meet anyone’s gaze as he seats himself, shuffling forward awkwardly. The server attempts to hand a menu to him, but Alexander reaches for it instead without a hint of remorse.

“My guest will have a glass of your best red and I’ll take the usual. Is everyone ready to order?” he asks with a glance around the table and everyone seems to nod or shrug, which seems to be the equivalent. “We’ll both have the chef’s special, thank you.”

Slowly the rest of the orders are taken and Daniel shifts uncomfortably in his seat, wondering if it’s too soon to try to escape already. As though he notices, one of Alexander’s hands lands on his knee under the table, squeezing as though for encouragement. He tries to inconspicuously shoot him a smile, but Alexander doesn’t seem to pay him any attention, too busy talking to a balding man across from him. The hand remains on his leg and Daniel reaches for the glass of water in front of him. It’s cool and calming and enough to ease his nerves for the moment.

However, when he sets it back down, the man to his left clears his throat to get his attention.

“I haven’t seen you here before,” he says as though it’s enough to start a conversation, but Daniel just nods politely.

“This is my first time.”

“Is it really?” the man teases with a wink and Daniel flushes. “How do you know Alexander then?”

Daniel fidgets with the table cloth, running through lies in his head to see which one sounds most plausible. However, when he opens his mouth, Alexander beats him to it.

“Daniel here works for me and it seems that for once I’ve found someone who’s good at what he does.”

Daniel tries his hardest to keep from blushing, but his cheeks still feel warm; he takes another sip of water to cool himself. He’s about to turn and ask the man what he does in return, but the hand on his knee moves higher up his leg, rubbing at his inner thigh. He thinks about clamping his legs shut, but instead, he slips his own hand under the table, resting it atop Alexander’s own. For just a moment, he imagines what it would be like if he tugged it up higher, letting Alexander palm him through his expensive trousers, letting himself come inside them like a school boy. Alexander squeezes gently and doesn’t move, not even when their drinks come. However, he does finally let go when the food arrives a while later, allowing Daniel to eat without distractions.

“This is incredible,” Daniel whispers to Alexander, not even caring that he still has half a mouthful and Alexander shoots him a look that’s mostly amusement.

“Just wait until dessert,” he murmurs back and the wine he’s been drinking gives him just enough buzz to allow him to laugh without care.

“Is that what you say to all your boys?”

Alexander suddenly looks cross, as though Daniel has once again managed to say the wrong thing and the end of dinner can’t come quick enough as Daniel eats in awkward silence, listening to everyone else talk around him. As soon as the plates have been cleared away, Daniel excuses himself, promptly locating the bathroom and making his way over. When he steps inside he finds it blissfully empty and he goes to the sink, running the water and cooling off his hands. Carefully, he wipes his wet fingers over his face and the relief draws a sigh from him. He shuts his eyes, soaks his hands once more, and then repeats the motion, slowly feeling more like himself again.

He reaches blindly for a paper towel to dry himself with, but as he reaches across, someone presses one into his hand for him. For a moment he thinks it’s Alexander, however, when he wipes his face and looks up, he finds himself face-to-face with the man he was sitting next to at the table.

“These functions always get me too, Daniel. You’re not alone.”

Daniel smiles politely, turns off the tap, and throws away the paper towel.

“Sorry, I know we’ve been chatting, but I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Weyer, Alexander’s book-keeper.”

Daniel shakes the man’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Weyer. I should probably get back before Alexander thinks I’ve run off.”

“Leave a shoe behind, Cinderella, and he’ll find you eventually. Alexander’s a man of means. He gets what he wants.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. It makes him resourceful.”

Weyer tilts his head and grins.

“He must _love_ you. It’s hard to keep him happy, though it seems you don’t have any trouble there.”

Daniel’s smile falters as Weyer takes a step closer, his expression turning darker.

“How long has he been tupping you, boy?”

Daniel’s mouth falls open in surprise.

“Excuse me?”

“Alexander isn’t the only one with means, Daniel,” Weyer says, crowding him up against the sinks. “I’ve heard you’re his new little fuck-toy. When did he get you?”

“I think you’re mistaken. I’m just part of his house staff,” he lies, but Weyer just laughs.

“In his bed, perhaps? How much does he pay for a tight little hole like yours?” He vulgarly glances up and down Daniel’s body, sucking his teeth. “There’s no doubt that he bought those clothes for you, so underneath, you must just be some nasty little street-rat.”

He suddenly laughs and Daniel wishes he could take a step further away.

“Oh my god,” Weyer says, mouth curled into a sickening smile. “You’re one of Herbert’s boys, aren’t you? He went down there the other day for business. You’ve probably fucked half of London already. I hope Alexander doesn’t mind sloppy seconds.”

“I need to get back to the table,” Daniel says quietly, the shock of everything numbing his body, but Weyer slaps his palm against the wall, blocking Daniel’s escape route and Daniel blinks in fear.

“You’re not going anywhere, love. I think I’ll test you out myself.”

He reaches for his belt at the same time the bathroom door swings open and Daniel almost cries in relief to see Alexander standing in the doorway.

“Sorry, can you give us a minute?” Weyer asks without turning around. “We’re having a private conversation.”

Daniel meets Alexander’s gaze, his eyes watering in shame and in an instant Alexander steps forward and grabs Weyer by the back of his jacket, tugging him around to let him slam into the tiled wall behind. Weyer groans in pain and then in surprise when he realises it’s Alexander hovering over him.

“What on earth do you think you’re doing?” Alexander growls, his voice deathly even, and Weyer blinks, seeming unable to reply. “Would you like to end up like Fowler?”

His voice turns icy cold and Weyer’s face goes white in true terror.

“Please, Alexander, I swear I didn’t harm a hair on his head. I was just joking around with him. I’ll leave now if that’s what you want, but I didn’t do a thing to him. Please, you have to believe me!”

“Turn in your ledgers tomorrow,” Alexander hisses, hand curling around Weyer’s throat threateningly. “If I see your face again, you’ll be dead before you even realise it.”

Weyer whimpers and Alexander finally releases him, allowing him to scrabble for the door, fleeing from the room without looking back once. Without a word, Alexander locks the door and turns back towards Daniel.

“Who’s Fowler?” Daniel asks, but Alexander doesn’t seem to hear, too busy glancing up and down Daniel’s body, blatantly checking for marks.

“Did he touch you?” he asks and Daniel chooses to ignore him.

“Who’s Fowler?”

In an instant, Alexander curls Daniel’s tie around his knuckles, tightening until Daniel gasps in fright, genuinely concerned for his safety.

“Did he touch you?”

“No!” Daniel shouts, trying to shove Alexander away. “He didn’t do a fucking thing.”

Alexander seems to lose steam and he lets go of Daniel, but doesn’t step backwards just yet.

“Is this what I’ll have to put up with for the rest of the week? Your associates taking the piss and thinking they can cop a feel whenever they please? I am _not_ some toy to be passed around until I break. Is that why you brought me here? For you entertainment? I – ” he’s about to continue when Alexander curls a hand behind his head and tugs him forward, sliding their mouths together roughly.

For a moment, Daniel forgets about everything and allows the kiss, tasting expensive whiskey on Alexander’s lips, but when his brain finally catches up a few seconds later, he pushes at Alexander’s shoulders, forcing him away. In a bout of anger, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring at Alexander fiercely.

“This is done,” he snaps. “Whatever deal you made with Herbert is through. Take me home or I’ll find my own way back.”

Alexander blinks as though that’s the last thing he’s expected out of Daniel’s mouth, but Daniel just crosses his arms and holds his ground. Slowly, Alexander’s face darkens, his eyes losing all expression and his mouth forming one long line of disapproval.

“You think you’ll make it out there on a night like tonight, Daniel? You handled yourself so well with Weyer, there’s no way something can go wrong.”

The sarcasm drips off his words and Daniel knows two can play that game.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot I need a knight on a dazzling white horse to come and rescue me. I’m just a lowly maiden; how could I ever defend myself? You can’t even _begin_ to know what I’ve dealt with before. Weyer was nothing compared. You don’t prosper in this profession by being soft, _Mr Brennenburg_.”

Without a word, he reaches into his pocket and tosses a switchblade onto the countertop, letting it clatter loudly in the silence. It actually seems to genuinely surprise Alexander and he stares at him carefully.

“Where did you get that?”

“I bought it after some guy broke my jaw in two places for not letting him and his mate fuck me at the same time. I know it’s probably a little hard to see from up on your high horse, but I _can_ actually take care of myself.”

“Which is why you left Herbert so long ago,” Alexander snarls.

It’s a low blow, and if he’s reading Alexander’s expression correctly, he’s almost sure that’s regret on his face. However, it doesn’t stop him from throwing the first punch, landing it square across Alexander’s cheekbone. Pain flares along his knuckles and he shakes his hand out, cursing and hoping his skin hasn’t split, but Alexander doesn’t seem to know quite what to do. He reaches up for his face, not taking his eyes from Daniel’s own and Daniel suspects men have been killed over less when it comes to Alexander. Maybe that’s what happened to that Fowler bloke.

The silence drags on between them, the sound of nothing louder than anything either of them could possibly scream, and Daniel takes back his blade without a word. With Alexander still staring, he manoeuvres around him, making his way to the door and when he’s just reaching for the lock, a hand grabs his arm and tugs him back. In a whirl of colours, Daniel suddenly finds himself pinned against the outside wall of a bathroom stall, Alexander leaning over him, his breathing uneven.

“That’s it then? You want to go home and pretend this never happened?”

“ _Nothing_ has happened, _Alexander_. You won’t even touch me! Is there something wrong, or would you like some other whore to come and please you? I’m sure Herbert has plenty more for you to choose from.”

Alexander stares down at him, Daniel’s shoulders still pinned by his hands.

“Is that what you want?” he asks, crowding forward, one leg sliding between Daniel’s thighs. “You want something to happen?”

“Get bent,” Daniel suggests angrily as he struggles against the touch, even though part of him wants to see where Alexander will take it.

“You want me to hold your legs apart and fuck you like the whore you are, Daniel?”

Daniel stops fighting, his eyes wide as he looks up into Alexander’s face, trying to figure out if he’s joking or not, but he appears to be entirely serious. Daniel’s cheeks flare with heat and Alexander holds him against the wall harder, seeming to already know.

“Should I pin you down and fuck you until you’re raw and begging me to let you come? Is that how you like it?”

Daniel swallows, not trusting his voice, even as he opens his mouth.

“Yes,” he whispers soft enough that he’s not actually sure that Alexander hears him. When he glances up, Alexander’s eyes are dark and there’s no denying he’s heard the answer.

Alexander wets his mouth and blinks slowly, and when their eyes finally lock again, it’s as though they’re meeting for the first time in entirely different circumstances. Before Daniel can react, Alexander lifts him, carrying him to his sinks and dropping him onto the countertop.

“It’s true then, isn’t it? You can’t go a day without needing somebody’s cock inside you.”

Daniel nods, knowing there’s nothing else he can do as tears of shame fill his eyes, threatening to fall.

“You’re nothing but a common little whore, begging to be stretched open and fucked.”

Daniel nods again, a sob leave his mouth when he opens it.

“Please,” he mumbles, unable to meet Alexander’s gaze. “Teach me a lesson. Tell me who I belong to.”

Alexander grips Daniel’s wrists, lifting them above his head, and pinning them to the cool mirror behind.

“Who do you think owns you, Daniel?” Alexander murmurs, stepping in between Daniel’s open knees and spreading his legs further apart.

Daniel flexes his fingers, itching to touch the bruise blooming on Alexander’s face.

“ _You_ ,” he whispers, shifting and lifting his hips, wanting more. “You own me.”

“And why do you think I was so angry at the thought of Weyer touching you?”

Daniel wants to say something like _because you care about me_ , but what comes out is a little different.

“Because you don’t like people touching your property.”

Alexander leans in close, lips almost grazing his jaw.

“Very good, Daniel. Where should my property be?”

Daniel tilts his face into the warmth of Alexander’s breath and shuts his eyes.

“In your home.”

“In my _bed_ ,” he corrects and Daniel whimpers, struggling against Alexander’s grip and trying to free his hands so he can finally touch him. Alexander shushes him quietly and draws his head back. “I’m going to release you, Daniel, but there’s something I need you to do.”

Daniel nods, his mouth slack, and to his own ears he sounds drunk when he says, “Anything.”

For a second, Alexander pauses and stares at him.

“Be careful what you give away, Daniel,” he says, but there’s a teasing in his voice, unlike when they were arguing, and Daniel grins salaciously, earning a quiet noise from Alexander.

“Or else men like you will fall folly to my charm and pay for my services?”

Alexander tugs him off the counter, forcing him to stand on shaking legs, but he slides forward and presses himself against the length of Alexander’s body, easily slotting into all the open spaces.

“It’s lucky I don’t have to pay then, isn’t it?”

Alexander finally lets his hands go, but instead of allowing Daniel to pull him even closer, he steps back, putting distance between them. Daniel whines and Alexander actually laughs. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a mobile phone, passing it to Daniel, who takes it tentatively.

“I need you to call Heinrich and have him bring the car around. I will go and make excuses to my associates for our departure. You definitely feel hot with a fever,” he says, placing a palm on Daniel’s forehead. “I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Daniel smirks and begins searching through Alexander’s contacts for Heinrich’s number, while Alexander straightens his tie and jacket to make himself a little more presentable. Carding his fingers through Daniel’s hair, Alexander stoops and presses his face close to Daniel’s ear.

“Meet me outside,” he murmurs and Daniel’s sure he feels the hot, wet flick of a tongue against his jaw line.

Alexander unlocks the door and leaves without another word and Daniel hops back up onto the counter, phone to his ear. After two rings, Heinrich picks up.

“Mr Brennenburg?” he says, and Daniel knows he must sound breathless.

“Alexander wanted me to tell you to bring the car around. We’re leaving a little early tonight.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll be there in just a moment.”

“Thank you, Heinrich,” he says before ending the call and tucking the phone into his own inner pocket. He leaves the toilets and doesn’t dare glance over at their table in case he catches the eye of any of Alexander’s associates. Instead, he makes his way out into the foyer, hanging around near the door, waiting for Alexander to return. He’s only there for a minute or two before Alexander walks through, spotting him almost immediately and making his way over. With a hand on Daniel’s back, edging dangerously close to his arse, they step outside, Alexander guiding him to where he obviously knows Heinrich is waiting for them.

Heinrich opens the door for them, letting them duck inside before shutting it and getting back into the driver’s seat. Before he’s even pulled away from the kerb, Daniel slides into Alexander’s lap, knees either side of his waist as he stares down at him. With steady hands, he grips Alexander’s wrists, tugging them up and letting his fingers curl around his hips, right where Daniel wants them.

“Will you finally touch me now?” he asks with a tilt of his head.

“I’ve wanted to touch you since we first met,” Alexander admits softly. “I didn’t want you to see it as your job to let me.”

Daniel can’t help but grin.

“You want me to _want_ you to touch me?” Alexander nods and Daniel frames his face with his hands. “Well, I _want_ you to touch me.”

Before Alexander can respond, Daniel dips down to kiss him and Alexander makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and holds on tighter, kissing him with a talented mouth and a tongue that’s even more so. Daniel grinds against him, breathing into Alexander’s open mouth and loving the way Alexander seems to swallow down every sigh and sound. Alexander grips him until Daniel’s sure he’ll have bruises, but doesn’t voice a single complaint, just rocks against Alexander, listening to the soft rubbing of their suits.

As the car turns a sharp corner, Daniel presses a palm flat against the ceiling, keeping himself in place, while the other tangles into Alexander’s hair, slowly tugging the tie free to let long, ivory strands slip free. Alexander’s hands slide further around to the swell of his arse, fingers digging in perfectly, leaving Daniel’s body confused over whether it wants to roll forwards or backwards, needing both sources of pleasure. With a nip to Alexander’s bottom lip, Daniel pulls away, mouth thrumming in time to his heartbeat, and Alexander looks up at him expectantly.

“Forgive me,” Daniel whispers, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the bruise on Alexander’s cheek and Alexander tips his face into the touch, sighing gently.

“I have a presentation to give tomorrow morning; you had better think up a good excuse for me.”

Daniel chews on his lip thoughtfully, thumb rubbing over the mark as he finds himself unable to look away.

“Fell out of bed? Tripped in the shower? Got punched by someone who should have known better?”

“That last one isn’t at all believable,” Alexander teases, carefully drawing Daniel into another slow kiss, stealing all the breath straight out of him. Daniel whimpers, feeling overwhelmed by Alexander’s fervour, but knows he wouldn’t have it any other way. For the first time, he’s found someone who believes in reciprocation and he’s smart enough to take advantage.

He lets his hand fall between their bodies, rubbing Alexander through his trousers, feeling where he’s beginning to harden and Alexander bucks up into the touch, almost banging Daniel’s head against the roof. Daniel ignores it, concentrating on sliding his fingers underneath Alexander’s belt and waistband, shoving his hand further down Alexander’s underwear until he feels the warm softness of the skin of his cock.

“How long until we get back?” Daniel asks and Alexander glances around him, obviously looking at his watch to judge the time.

“Ten minutes?” he guesses and Daniel groans unhappily. Not enough time to get Alexander off, but too much time for him to begin anything, unless they plan on finishing in the car overnight. Alexander lets out a low laugh and rubs Daniel’s sides. “Impatient?”

Daniel grinds down, knowing exactly where Alexander needs it, and watches his eyes droop with pleasure.

“Yes,” he mumbles close to Alexander’s ear to stop Heinrich from hearing. “It’s a long time when all I can think about is you pressing me down into your mattress and fucking me so hard and deep, I feel it for the rest of the week.”

Alexander grunts, sounding mildly surprised and rather turned on, and digs his fingers into Daniel’s thighs.

“Heinrich?” he says after clearing his throat, though he still sounds wrecked and Daniel’s more than a little pleased. “I believe we have an emergency. If you could go a little faster, it would be very much appreciated.”

Heinrich doesn’t answer, but Daniel feels the smooth acceleration of the car as it picks up even more speed and he muffles his laughter in Alexander’s collar.

“Five minutes,” Alexander mumbles and Daniel feels his voice vibrating against his nose.

“Do you always get what you want?” Daniel teases, pulling back enough to look Alexander in the eyes.

“Yes,” he says, voice low and eyes dark, and Daniel can’t help but lean in again, licking his way into Alexander’s mouth. Alexander holds him close and doesn’t once falter. Daniel slides his hands under Alexander’s jacket, feeling the warmth of his body through his shirt and for just a second he digs his nails in. Alexander’s ribs dip in under his palms as he sucks in a breath and Daniel huffs a laugh into his mouth. When he pushes his hips into Alexander’s own, he feels his arousal digging in, pressing a promise of what is to come against the soft skin of his belly.

“What do you want right now?” Daniel murmurs, leaving a trail of wet kisses along Alexander’s jaw and Alexander slides his fingers into Daniel’s hair and tips his head back. With a sharp hiss, Daniel wriggles in Alexander’s lap as Alexander digs his teeth into his throat and Daniel knows there’ll be a mark when he pulls away.

“Right now,” he whispers, licking and soothing Daniel’s neck, “I want you naked and ready in my bed. I want you face down and arse up, begging for my cock, like the little whore you are.”

“Yes,” Daniel hisses, drawing out the word. “I need you to fill me up. Pump me full of come and make me yours.”

He shuts his eyes, grinding down harder against Alexander, needing the friction, and Alexander all but slams them together for another kiss that warms Daniel all the way down to his toes. He distantly hears the low rumble of gravel under the tyres and he silently prays that it’s truly Alexander’s driveway. The car eventually slows, but before it has even stopped entirely, Alexander leans across and throws open the door, allowing Daniel to scramble out and tug at Alexander’s tie impatiently until he follows.

Together, they stumble their way through the open front door and up the stairs, Alexander briefly pausing to shove Daniel up against the wall and kiss him wetly. Daniel moans and writhes against him.

“Please,” he whispers, pushing at Alexander’s shoulder. “Your bedroom.”

Daniel yelps as his feet leave the floor, Alexander lifting him up and carrying him the rest of the way down the hall. Daniel curls his legs around his waist, using the position to grind against him and feel the hardness beneath his suit.

“C’mon,” he whines into Alexander’s ear. “Hurry up and fuck me.”

Before he knows it, Alexander’s dropping him onto the bed and following him down, crowding over him and leaving bruising kisses along his skin. He pushes at Alexander’s jacket, uncaring of the creases he puts into the fine material, too eager to get it off of him, but Alexander doesn’t seem to want to let him go long enough to slip out of it. He leaves it bunched around Alexander’s elbows and begins unbuttoning his shirt, yanking the tie out of his way to get to the buttons. He tugs the shirt tails out of Alexander’s trousers to reach the last few and then he pushes it over his shoulders to let it join the jacket.

Alexander finally pulls back, but doesn’t even look as he shrugs out of his clothes, sliding back on top of Daniel afterwards. He works on Daniel’s own shirt and tie, pulling so hard on the material that buttons actually pop off. Alexander obviously has more money than sense when it comes to buying new clothes. Eventually, Daniel ends up bare from the waist up and with a hand on Alexander’s shoulder he rolls them over, straddling Alexander’s waist and grinding down against him once more.

He trails his fingers up Alexander’s chest and gently rubs his thumbs over his nipples, noticing the way Alexander tracks his hands with his dark gaze. Slowly, he drags his palms down Alexander’s stomach and hooks his fingers around his belt, unbuckling it with practised ease. Daniel kneels up and Alexander lifts his hips as Daniel unfastens his trousers and tugs them and Alexander’s underwear down his legs, tossing them into a corner of the room. He moans at the sight of Alexander’s hard, leaking cock, wanting nothing more than to wrap his lips once more around it. However, Alexander rolls them back over, pinning Daniel down easily.

“Are you going to be a good boy, Daniel?” he asks as he unbuttons Daniel’s trousers, tugging them down and revealing his lack of underwear. He stops and stares for a moment, as though truly stunned. “You were like this the entire time?”

Daniel just nods and grins.

“I guess that means I’ve been naughty.”

Apparently, that seems to trigger something inside of Alexander because he suddenly turns serious and slides off of his legs.

“Get on your knees, Daniel,” he orders and his voice leaves no room for argument.

After a brief struggle to remove the rest of his clothes, Daniel shifts onto his stomach, sliding his knees underneath him to raise his arse into the air for Alexander to reach. He spreads his legs wide and looks back over his shoulder to gauge Alexander’s reaction; he seems a little stunned.

“When did you do this?” he asks, obviously meaning the wetness in and around Daniel’s entrance and Daniel hides his grin with his forearm.

“I was always taught to be prepared,” he teases and Alexander slaps his arse just hard enough for the _crack_ to echo around the room.

“You must have been the best boy scout in your county.”

Daniel wiggles, earning himself another smack, which he moans at and moves his hands back to pull his cheeks apart.

“Fuck me,” he demands, knowing Alexander won’t be able to resist the sight of his tight pink hole, and it’s only a matter of seconds before Alexander reaches into his bedside for lube to slick himself up. With one hand gripping Daniel’s hip tightly, he nudges the blunt head of his cock against Daniel’s opening and Daniel presses back for more. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon.”

“So impatient,” Alexander murmurs, pushing harder and letting only the tip pop inside.

Daniel gasps and moves his hands to clench at the sheets instead, his back arching in pleasure. He feels stretched in a way that actually feels good and for the first time in his career, he _wants_ Alexander to slam into him and fuck him like he means it. When he tries to push himself back onto Alexander’s cock, Alexander tightens his grip and holds him steady, forcing him to remain in place.

“How much do you want this, Daniel?” Daniel swears in response and Alexander swats his buttocks. “I asked you a question.”

“Please,” he sobs out, voice raw. “Please fuck me. I need this so badly. I want _you_ so badly.”

His words fade into a long hiss as Alexander sinks further inside him, sliding in slowly as though allowing him time to adjust to his width. _A first_ , Daniel thinks, and appreciates every second as he bites his forearm to muffle his moans. He slips his other hand down his stomach, stroking himself to relax his muscles and allow Alexander inside and in a matter of moments, Alexander’s as deep as he can go, thighs flush against the backs of Daniel’s own. Alexander doesn’t move, but Daniel feels him throbbing inside, the heat of him almost overwhelming. He waits until he’s sure his body is stretched out enough and then he nudges backwards, clenching hard around Alexander’s cock.

“Fuck me open,” he whines, his fist still stroking his cock. “I’ll take it all.”

Without warning, Alexander pulls out, forcing a noise of surprise from Daniel, before he slams back in and Daniel sobs and pushes his face into the mattress below.

“Yes!” he cries, spreading his legs wider as Alexander begins thrusting into him in earnest, their bodies slapping together loudly, and Daniel has no doubt that he’ll be bruised all over after.

Alexander’s cock feels so good inside him and the thick head repeatedly rubs against his prostate with every slide in and out, and Daniel can’t help the way his own length drips precome everywhere. Above him, Alexander breathes heavily, his body soft and warm where it touches Daniel’s, and he seems to love it when Daniel pushes back against him because he gasps every time and slams in harder.

“How long have you – ah! – thought about fucking this tight hole, _sir_?” Daniel grinds out, uncaring that he sounds just as breathless as he feels.

Alexander’s thrusts lengthen, slowing slightly, but still just as hard, and fingers tangle into Daniel’s hair, tugging his head back, forcing him to glance back over his shoulder at him.

“How many men have you had inside you, Daniel?” he says, his voice rough. “How many of those men have actually given you what you need?”

Moans tumble from Daniel’s open mouth and he almost cries when Alexander pauses, cock buried deep inside him. Alexander pulls his hair, obviously waiting for his answer and Daniel knows he’s lost their game.

“None,” he gasps out. “You’re the only one to make me feel like this.”

“Make you feel like what?” Alexander asks, pulling his hips back slowly, letting Daniel feel the drag of his cock inside. When he pushes back in, Daniel lets out a long breath that sounds more like a whimper.

“Like I’m going to come.” Alexander stops again and, this time, Daniel pushes back, taking Alexander’s cock in deeper. “Please, don’t stop,” he begs, but Alexander doesn’t move and when he looks over his shoulder at him, he looks contemplative.

“Has no one ever reciprocated?”

Daniel shakes his head and moves his hips to make it feel as though Alexander’s still fucking him.

“It’s nothing; just keep going. Please.”

Before Daniel has time to complain, Alexander pulls the entire way out of him, leaving him feeling empty and frustrated. Without a word, Alexander rolls him over onto his back and tugs at his legs, sliding them over his shoulders.

“Where’s the fun if only one of us comes?” he asks as Daniel blinks up at him, unsure which one of them has gone insane.

“With all due respect, sir, I’m just a whore. It’s not about _my_ pleasure.”

“You’re still a person, Daniel, and you can call me Alexander, unless that’s what gets you off. Perhaps I will just have to prove that you haven’t been with any respectable men before.”

“I could have told you that,” Daniel says with a wry smile, but suddenly finds himself unable to breath as Alexander pushes back inside him unexpectedly.

“We had better start making up for lost time.”

He resumes his unforgiving pace, hips slamming forward as Daniel clings to Alexander’s forearms, gasping for air. At the new angle, Alexander rubs against Daniel’s prostate even harder, and Daniel’s cock twitches against his stomach, begging to be touched.

“How close are you?” Alexander asks, resting his hand on Daniel’s waist, thumb hovering dangerously near to his cock.

Daniel can’t even answer, just whimpers and looks up at Alexander, brows pinched together and mouth wide open.

“Will you allow me to come inside you, Daniel?”

Daniel’s body tenses and he folds in on himself even more, the head of his cock rubbing against his own skin tantalisingly.

“Oh god,” he whines, nodding his head until his teeth clack. “Do it; make it drip out of me.”

Alexander already seems to know what’s about to happen, because he slides his palm over Daniel’s cock and strokes him firmly. Daniel doesn’t even last five strokes before he tightens his legs over Alexander’s shoulders and comes hard, vision whiting out with the pleasure of it all.

“Yes, yes, yes!” he cries out, enjoying the way Alexander slides into his clenched hole, and apparently so does Alexander because he shoves himself forward as far as he can and shudders violently. Daniel feels him twitching inside, knowing he’s pumping him full of come and Daniel’s cock gives another jolt of interest, as though he hasn’t just spent himself. He meets Alexander’s gaze and Alexander pushes Daniel’s hair out of his face with a gentle hand, leaning down to drag his lips against Daniel’s own. Daniel moans softly into his mouth and doesn’t complain when Alexander eventually collapses on top of him and his legs slide off of his shoulders, falling heavily to the mattress.

“Jesus Christ,” Daniel mutters when Alexander finally draws his mouth away and rolls over, pulling out of Daniel’s body with a low noise.

“I told you to call me Alexander,” he jokes and in his tired and sated state, Daniel actually laughs. His body seems so bereft of touch now that Alexander has moved, and when he shifts, he feels come starting to slide out of him. With a gentle hiss, he slides over the side of the bed and makes his way across the room, spotting a door that most likely leads to the ensuite.

“Where are you going? You don’t have to return to your room if you don’t want to.”

“I’m just going to clean up,” Daniel says with a hand between his legs, stopping the come from running down his thighs. “You made rather a mess of me.”

Even from halfway across the room Daniel sees Alexander’s satisfied grin. Daniel turns away, hiding his own smile and shuts the door behind him.

Alexander’s bathroom is even more luxurious than Daniel’s own, which is quite a feat, but upon searching through the cupboards, he finds a flannel, which he wets and carefully washes himself with. He takes a look at himself in the mirror, noticing his disarray hair and the bruises and marks littering his skin. There’s a particularly red bite on his throat and he traces his finger over it, drawing in a sharp breath at the soreness. However, he can’t help but admire them and their starkness against his pale skin. With a quiet sigh, he tosses the used flannel in the wash basket near the door and makes his way back into the bedroom.

The lights are already off when he steps through, and Daniel can only just make out the shape of Alexander underneath the thick duvet. For a brief moment, he thinks about what Alexander had said and wonders if he would complain if he slipped into bed beside him, but eventually his paranoia wins out and he makes his way over to the door, knowing it’s a safer bet. He’s just reaching for the handle when Alexander grunts and rolls over.

“Is my bed not good enough?” he asks, and Daniel freezes as though he’s been caught red-handed. Alexander lets out a deep, rumbling chuckle and shifts again. “Get over here and warm the other side of this bed up.”

Daniel swallows and slowly moves away from the door, walking to the unoccupied space on the bed. When he’s close, Alexander flips the corner of the blankets down and Daniel quickly crawls under, unsure about whether he should shuffle closer for more warmth or not. In the end, he’s given no choice as hands slide down his body and gently turn him onto his side, allowing Alexander to slip in behind him, knees drawn up against Daniel’s own.

Alexander sighs softly, his breath ruffling Daniel’s hair, and Daniel nestles back against him. With a hand spread out across Daniel’s stomach, Alexander presses his mouth to the edge of Daniel’s jaw and then falls still. Daniel slides his hand over Alexander’s own and in a matter of moments, falls into an easy sleep.

*

He doesn’t know what time it is when he awakens, but the mattress shifts below him and the warmth at his back disappears. He mumbles sleepily, rolling over as his hands search for any source of heat he can find, and he faintly hears a laugh rumbling from overhead. Fingers card through his hair and a soft mouth presses against his cheek before sliding towards his ear.

“I have business to attend to,” Alexander says softly. “I’ll be back in the afternoon. Go back to sleep.”

With one last kiss, Alexander draws away and Daniel can’t help but follow his command, nestling back into the pillows and breathing in Alexander’s scent.

*

Daniel gets up and washes sometime in the late morning, his body aching pleasantly. When he emerges from Alexander’s shower, the clothes scattered about the floor have been picked up and Daniel wonders idly if there’s a camera in the room that Philip watches in order to know when it’s safe to tidy up. The bed has new sheets, though the only reason he notices is because a neat pile of his clothes sits atop the duvet, waiting for him.

He dresses and makes his way downstairs, unsure what he’s meant to do without Alexander there. However, he finds Philip in the kitchen writing out a shopping list and he doesn’t look at all surprised to find Daniel standing in the doorway. In fact, he gestures to cup and saucer on the side and a plate of jam-covered toast.

“I took the liberty, sir,” he says and Daniel doesn’t hesitate before taking a seat on the nearest barstool and sipping tentatively at the steaming tea.

“Thank you, Philip,” he begins, “I don’t mean to – ”

He gets cut off by the soft ringing of the telephone and Philip quickly answers it.

“Brennenburg residence; this is Philip speaking.”

There’s a long pause, obviously while the person on the other end chats away, however, Philip seems to tense and he glances at Daniel in uncertainty.

“Of course, sir. He’s right here.”

He holds the receiver up and with a blink of surprise Daniel stands up and takes it from him.

“Hello?” he asks tentatively, wondering who on earth would be calling him. He wonders briefly if it might be Alexander calling to check in and hope flairs in his chest, until the caller finally speaks.

“Daniel?” comes a tinny voice and Daniel knows without a doubt who it is.

“Herbert?”

“Who else would be calling you? Your boyfriend?” Herbert lets out a nasty laugh then gets straight to the point. “You better be giving Alexander what he wants, you fucking slut. Let him fuck you twice as much and tell him it’s to pay off part of my debt. That’s the only thing you’re good for, after all. Give him the best he’s ever had and make him forget about me, else I’ll make you pay, and trust me, I will. I’ve done it in the past, Daniel, remember that.”

“How did you get this number?” Daniel murmurs, keeping his eyes downcast as though Herbert’s actually in the room.

“I do business with Alexander, you little shit; how else do you think? Not all of us suck cock for a living.”

Daniel’s body goes numb as Herbert’s threat settles in and he swallows, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Remember what I said, Daniel, or I’ll put you back in the hospital.”

The line goes dead, but Daniel remains frozen, the phone pressed against his ear as he breathes unevenly. Without a word, he drops to his knees, throat tightening, the air stuck somewhere in between his mouth and his lungs.

“Sir?” Philips asks, worry clear in his voice. “Daniel? What’s the matter?”

He takes the phone from Daniel’s loose grip and sets it aside as he rubs between Daniel’s shoulders, and Daniel shudders, but still can’t breathe, his panic attack taking control of his body. He slides his fingers into his hair, pulling roughly and trying to ground himself, but he can’t stop the tears of horror sliding down his face.

“Who was that man, Daniel?”

A faint noise escapes him and he finally draws in a breath, his head spinning uneasily.

“Oh god,” he whispers, dragging his hands down to cover his face.

“Do you need me to call Mr Brennenburg, Daniel?”

Daniel suddenly grabs Philip’s arm, clinging tightly.

“No, please! He can’t know!”

With his free hand, Philip flattens Daniel’s hair, rubbing at his scalp soothingly and hushing him softly.

“I won’t tell him if you don’t want me to, Daniel; it’s okay.”

Daniel shifts forward, sliding into Philip’s arms and pressing his face against his shoulder.

“Thank you. I’m sorry. I _hate_ him.”

“Alexander isn’t so bad once you get to know him, Daniel. Though I know your circumstances are slightly different.”

“No, not Alexander,” Daniel says with a wet sniff. “He’s treated me well. The guy on the phone; h-he owns me.”

Philip pushes at his chest, forcing him back as he wipes Daniel’s face with his sleeve.

“He won’t if Alexander has anything to say about it. Talk to him, Daniel. He not as bad as you might think. He could help you.”

Daniel shakes his head.

“It’s one of Alexander’s business associates. He can’t go against someone he works with.”

Philip clears his throat quietly and slowly helps Daniel to his feet, urging him back onto the barstool.

“I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but Alexander had a business partner once called Fowler.”

“Fowler?” Daniel asks, thinking hard about the name before it dawns on him; it’s the one Alexander threatened Weyer with in the restaurant the night before.

“They worked together almost every day, but eventually Fowler found a young man, not unlike yourself, to keep him happy. Except, it turned out that Fowler hadn’t treated him very well and the boy escaped, appearing at Alexander’s door one night, covered in bruises, with a fair few broken bones. Alexander hadn’t taken kindly to it and after getting the man medical attention, he spoke with him about what had happened. I never found out what had truly happened, but the next day there was a report that Fowler was found half-dead in a ditch near his home.”

Daniel’s mouth falls open in shock.

“It was Alexander that put him there?”

Philip shrugs.

“The police never found the culprit, but Alexander had been livid the night he’d helped Fowler’s boy, cursing Fowler’s name and swearing he’d make him pay.”

“All of that just for some rentboy?”

“I told you Alexander wasn’t a bad man, Daniel.”

“I never doubted it, Philip,” Daniel murmurs, meeting his gaze.

“He’s been good to you, hasn’t he?”

“Better than anyone else before,” Daniel says with a sigh, dropping his head to his hands.

Philip touches his shoulder gently and rubs slowly.

“Eat some toast. He’ll be home soon. He won’t let that man do anything to you, Daniel, but you have to tell him, or he won’t even know. I have to get back to work, but I’ll be around if you need me.”

Daniel glances over his shoulder at him and conjures a smile.

“Thank you,” he says quietly. “Truly, I appreciate it.”

Philip squeezes his arm and turns away, slipping out of the room without another word. Funnily enough, Daniel can’t tell if he feels better or not.

*

Daniel’s licking jam off his fingers when the door behind creaks open and warm hands trace up his sides. It startles him, his arm knocking into his teacup and sending it rattling in its saucer.

“Daniel, it’s just me,” Alexander soothes, mouth next to his ear, and Daniel’s racing heart begins to slow. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry, I didn’t expect you home already.”

He turns in his seat and finally gets a look at Alexander, who’s wearing crisp black trousers and a dark maroon shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Daniel isn’t afraid to admit that he looks good, _very_ good.

“I might have left work a little early,” he says with a slight curl of his lips. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what I’d like to do to you.”

“And what would you like to do to me, Mr Brennenburg?”

Alexander twists his chair around, forcing Daniel to face him and with a loud gasp from Daniel, he grabs his hips and picks him up, setting him on an empty space of countertop.

“Everything that no one’s ever done to you before.”

“Is that a challenge?” Daniel teases, letting Alexander spread his legs to step closer.

“It’s a promise.”

Daniel wiggles in place as Alexander unfastens his trousers, tugging them down his legs along with his underwear. Daniel isn’t hard, but with a few good strokes from Alexander’s hand, he’s throbbing and pleading for more, but instead of carrying on, Alexander pushes him flat onto his back and leans over him, mouth trailing across Daniel’s hip. When his lips slide further down, Daniel begins to panic.

“What are you doing?” he asks, trying to sit up even as Alexander places a hand in the centre of his chest and holds him down. “You don’t have to do that.”

“But you’re allowed to do it to me?”

“It’s my job, Alexander.”

“So you don’t get _any_ enjoyment from it? It’s just something you _have_ to do?”

Daniel wets his mouth and pauses because he’d be lying if he said yes. It’s not at all true that he doesn’t get anything from giving pleasure. He enjoys watching people and the expressions they make when they’re at their most vulnerable. Apparently, Alexander can already sense his predicament because he nips at Daniel’s thigh and drags his mouth closer to Daniel’s cock, making it twitch with interest.

“Has anyone ever done this for you, Daniel?” he asks, breath blowing warmly against Daniel’s skin and Daniel shakes his head.

“No,” he gasps and it turns into a loud moan as Alexander’s lips wrap around the head of his cock, sucking it into the heat of his mouth. “Oh, fuck!”

He slides his hands into Alexander’s hair for a lack of anything else to hold onto and Alexander’s eyes never leave his as he sinks lower, taking almost Daniel’s entire length into his mouth. He feels like he’s going to come just from the feeling of Alexander’s throat, soft and wet around him.

“Christ, no wonder you guys like this,” he whines, dropping his head back against the countertop with a dull _thud_.

Alexander swallows and Daniel’s pretty sure he sees the meaning of life because he bucks upwards, unable to control his hips, and Alexander takes it all, even holding Daniel’s legs apart wider as though he wants more.

“I’ll be out of a job if anyone hears about you. N-not that you’d whore yourself out, of course, I just – ” he stammers until Alexander draws off him, flicking his tongue against the leaking slit of his cock.

“Daniel?” he says, and Daniel looks down at him, a faint noise escaping his mouth. “Shut up.”

Without another word, Daniel flops backwards and clings tighter to Alexander’s hair as he resumes, picking up the pace and turning Daniel’s breaths ragged. Alexander’s tongue slides along the underside of his cock, rubbing at the sensitive nerves just below the head and Daniel gasps and writhes beneath Alexander’s hands. He moans and tries to spread his legs even further apart, his skin dragging across the countertop and squeaking quietly.

“I can’t!” he sobs, head rolling one way and then the other in an effort to concentrate on something other than the feeling of Alexander’s mouth around him. “I’m gonna – ”

He can’t believe it himself when he comes, his body shaking and tensing through the pleasure, and he flushes all the way down to his toes.

“T-that’s never happened before,” he babbles, leaning up on one elbow and watching Alexander, praying that he isn’t mad for coming in his mouth without a proper warning. He pants, trying to catch his breath, and slowly untangles his fingers from Alexander’s hair. “I’m s-sorry, Alexander. I didn’t expect it to happen to soon; I would have warned you if I’d known.”

Alexander slowly pulls his mouth off of Daniel’s cock, sucking just hard enough to clean him as he goes and when the head pops out from between his lips, there’s no sign of any mess.

“D-did you just swallow that?” he asks, disbelief dripping from his words and Alexander smirks in response.

“Wasn’t I meant to?”

Daniel slides back down onto the countertop and stares at the ceiling, feeling as though he’ll wake at any moment and realise it’s all been a dream. Alexander chuckles and pats his thigh gently before tugging Daniel’s trousers back up as far as they’ll go. He leaves them unfastened, but Daniel can’t bring himself to care as he lies there entirely stunned. He hears the click of the kettle being put to boil and the soft clanking of Alexander moving around the kitchen, obviously making himself a cup of tea.

“You wouldn’t,” Alexander suddenly says as a non-sequitur and Daniel hums in tired confusion. There’s a pause as Alexander puts away the sugar and box of teabags, but then he continues. “You wouldn’t be out of a job, even if it meant I hired you for a long-term arrangement.”

Daniel blinks and lifts his head, glancing towards where Alexander’s standing, but he has his back to him and he eventually pours water into his cup and stirs gently, the spoon tapping quietly against the china. He wants to ask _why?_ He wants to crawl inside Alexander’s brain and pick it to pieces, but Alexander just sets the spoon in the sink and turns away, moving towards the kitchen door.

“If you need me, I’ll be in the study.”

Daniel’s teeth clack as he finally shuts his mouth, nothing more than soft breaths escaping him. As the door clicks shut, he slides flat once more and covers his face with his hands, wondering how he always manages to get himself into the strangest situations.

*

The rest of the day is a quiet affair and Daniel makes his way into the livingroom for a nap sometime after three in the afternoon and Philip wakes him at six for dinner. Alexander seems strangely quiet as they eat, not that Daniel pretends to know what he’s truly like, but he can’t help watching him, wondering what’s going through his mind.

Eventually, night rolls around and Alexander disappears upstairs, leaving Daniel to wander about, until he grows bored and heads to his room instead. He takes a long bath and slips into another nightshirt, if only for how cool and comfortable it is in the strangely warm bedroom. With his face still burning from the heat of the water, he makes his way to the window and carefully opens on, letting in the light breeze that seems far too hot to be normal.

He stands in front of it, staring out into the darkness, while he thinks about Alexander and the kind of man he is. He’s had men promise him riches before in exchange for a quick fuck, but so far, Alexander is the only one who’s treated him to expensive clothes and food and _not_ expected anything in return. He’s always asked for Daniel’s permission, which is a first for Daniel.

He knows he has to make it up to him, make it worth his time, but he also doesn’t want to disturb him, in case he’s already half-asleep under the sheets. He could always sneak in and surprise him with a quick blowjob and then leave, which he’s sure he’d never complain about, but Alexander seems to break every one of his expectations and assumptions.

In the end, Daniel takes a deep breath, strengthening his resolve, as he marches across the room and throws the door open with every intention of finding Alexander and making him come however he can. All the wind leaves his sails, however, as he finds Alexander already standing there, one hand raised as though he had been about to knock. He actually seems somewhat surprised by Daniel’s sudden appearance.

“Sorry,” Daniel squeaks, heart racing from shock. “Y-you never said if you wanted anything tonight, so I was just coming to see if you needed me.”

“For work, then?”

“O-of course. I don’t want to ruin the agreement you have with Herbert.”

Alexander’s lips thin as though displeased by Daniel’s words and Daniel panics, dreading that he’s said something wrong.

“What if I told you that you had the night off? What would you want to do then?”

Daniel scrambles for an answer, but his brain unhelpfully supplies nothing.

“I d-dont – ?"

Alexander steps forward, staring down at him with a heavy gaze.

“Would you still let me touch you?”

Daniel’s mouth dries out and he doesn’t know how he’s meant to answer a question like that.

“Do you _want_ to?”

Alexander lets the door swing shut behind them and he grips Daniel’s shoulders firmly.

“What do _you_ want, Daniel? This is about _you_ now. If you want me to leave, you need only say.”

Daniel makes his mind up in approximately half a second, as he rises to his tiptoes, curls his fingers into Alexander’s hair, and drags him into a kiss. Alexander’s hands drop to his hips and his mouth opens against Daniel’s, tongue sliding between his lips as though it belongs there. Daniel hums and steps closer, somehow needing to feel every inch of Alexander’s body.

“You can fuck me,” he whispers as he pulls away, taking in a shaky breath and Alexander tips his head as though thinking.

“With my tongue?”

Daniel almost trips over his own feet as he steps back to properly gauge Alexander’s reaction, wondering if he’s even serious.

“ _What_?” he asks as Alexander steers him backwards towards the bed until he’s forced to take a seat on the soft mattress.

“No one’s ever done _that_ to you, have they?”

Daniel swallows, feeling fairly alarmed.

“It’s not clean down there,” he argues and Alexander smiles crookedly.

“It’s cleaner than you think it is. How many men have you done it to? How many of them enjoyed it? You should experience these things too, Daniel.”

With a slight shove, Alexander pushes him down onto the bed and the cooler air from outside begins to drift under the hem of his shirt.

“You shouldn’t,” Daniel continues, watching as Alexander loosens his tie casually. “You’re not the one who’s trying to keep me happy, you know. It’s the other way around. You’re not getting paid to make me come.”

“Neither are you,” Alexander points out calmly, fingertips brushing against Daniel’s soft thighs. “You think I need a reason to enjoy sex? It shouldn’t be a chore, Daniel. Please don’t think I’m being condescending, but it’s true. It’s a shared experience full of passion and moments of vulnerability. It’s about trust and wanting and needing and everything in between. If it makes it easier, just pretend that I’m ordering you to spread your legs and enjoy it.”

With strong hands on Daniel’s hips, Alexander carefully rolls him over onto his stomach, hitching his waist up until Daniel kneels, legs visibly shaking.

“I haven’t even prepared myself,” he argues, but apparently Alexander’s no longer listening because he rucks up the hem of Daniel’s nightshirt and pushes it until it bunches across his back.

He slides his hands over the round firmness of Daniel’s arse, using his thumbs to hold his cheeks apart. Daniel’s face burns with embarrassment and he hides it in the crook of his elbow, wanting nothing more than for the earth to split and swallow him whole. He startles when a hot mouth grazes his skin, teeth nipping and leaving tiny bruises where Daniel can’t see, but can feel, and he holds his breath every time Alexander’s tongue flicks closer to the tight pucker of his hole.

“You really don’t have to do this, Alexander,” he tries, but Alexander’s tongue slides over his entrance and the noise Daniel lets out is more than a little embarrassing.

“You should at least let it happen once, Daniel,” Alexander breathes out and Daniel clings to the sheets, half afraid that he’ll rip them if Alexander even thinks about moving.

Daniel feels every inhale and exhale, the heat of Alexander’s breath, and the way his thumbs tug his cheeks just a little further apart before he dips forward again, the flat of his tongue sliding wetly against him. Daniel tries to clamp his legs shut, his body far too sensitive, but Alexander’s knees gets in the way, forcing him to stay open and exposed.

“Please, I can’t – ” he pleads, but Alexander’s tongue doesn’t relent, the tip even sliding inside him, wriggling insistently before withdrawing again.

“That’s exactly what you said early, but you were so good for me, Daniel. C’mon, show me how well you take it.”

He thrusts his tongue in and out of Daniel’s hole, forcing heaving sobs from him and Daniel can feel Alexander’s smile pressing against his skin. His back arches as he struggles against the hold, though he’s not entirely sure if he’s trying to get more or escape Alexander’s merciless tongue. Alexander gives him a small reprieve as he slides his tongue free and sits back on his heels. Daniel can’t help but look over his shoulder at him, wondering what he has planned. He whimpers quietly and Alexander grins.

“You liked it then?”

Daniel lets out a shaky breath and buries his face back into the covers, unable to respond, but he’s sure they both know the answer. Alexander pats him gently on one raised cheek and leans over towards the nightstand, rummaging around in the top drawer. To be honest, Daniel’s never gone snooping through the room, but doesn’t know whether to be surprised or not when he watches Alexander draw out a tube of lube. Daniel tries to even his breathing, resting his forehead on his arm, but he gasps when a cool, wet finger brushes against his entrance and then again when something warm joins it, realising belatedly that it’s Alexander’s tongue.

It flicks against his entrance as one finger slowly slides into him and he bites his forearm to keep from crying out. Alexander seems to know, because he crooks his finger with almost perfect precision as he rubs against Daniel’s prostate and forces another noise from him.

“Let me hear you,” he murmurs, quickly resuming his work, teasing around Daniel’s tight hole and Daniel pushes back against his mouth.

Without a word, he slides his knees further apart and Alexander hums as though he approves, finger sliding inside as far as it can go. He thrusts it gently, allowing Daniel’s body to adjust before he slips in another and, this time, Daniel lets out a moan that’s not muffled by skin or sheets.

Alexander’s free hand rubs at his waist, as though praising him for good behaviour and Daniel never stops pushing back against his mouth, wanting more. Daniel feels as though he’s about to collapse when Alexander shoves his fingers inside him and then flicks his tongue in the space between them. His body shudders and nothing escapes his mouth when he opens it wide, but it seems as though Alexander already knows because he chuckles and curls his fingers against Daniel’s prostate.

“You’re going to kill me,” Daniel grinds out and Alexander’s tongue presses against him harder.

“As long as you die happy,” Alexander replies smoothly, and in the time it takes Daniel to miss the sensation of his tongue, Alexander slides a third finger into him. He rolls down onto his hand, trying to push them deeper, needing to feel full, but he knows there’s only so much he can get before he wants more.

“Fuck me,” he gasps, shooting a dark stare over his shoulder, needing Alexander to see how desperate he is, and Alexander’s expression changes from teasing to serious in almost no time at all. He pulls his fingers free suddenly and Daniel knows he hasn’t had enough time to loosen up properly, but he doesn’t argue as Alexander undresses and slicks his cock, nudging the head against his hole. “This is how I’d spend my time off,” he whines, loving the feeling of stretching around Alexander’s length as he pushes inside slowly. “I’d let you fuck me again and again until I couldn’t think or breathe or stand another touch.”

Alexander hasn’t even sunken in the entire way inside before he pulls back and slams forward, jolting Daniel’s body, but making his cock ache with need. _This is what he wants_ , he thinks, gripping the covers and pressing back for more. He wants someone who knows how to fuck him properly and give him all that he needs without making him feel as though it’s a chore. _This is what Alexander meant about sex_ , he supposes, _it’s about trust and respect and pushing the limits, but never once crossing them to make another feel less than they’re worth_.

“ _Please_ ,” he moans, reaching back to slide his fingers over the soft skin of Alexander’s hip, and Alexander catches his wrist and pins his hand in place with a warm palm. Without pausing, Alexander leans over Daniel’s back, resting one hand on the mattress by Daniel’s head for support as he presses his lips close to Daniel’s ear and exhales warmly.

“I know he called you, Daniel, and you don’t have to stay with him,” he murmurs and Daniel can’t quite figure out what he means, not when he’s so close to coming, body humming with pent up arousal. “I know what sort of man he is and you deserve better.”

Daniel slides his free hand down his stomach, encircling his cock with tight fingers and tugging firmly. It only takes a few more thrusts of Alexander’s hips to make him come over his knuckles, the warmth dripping down thickly onto the covers before he can think to stop it. He sighs as Alexander fucks him through the feeling, his toes tingling from the sudden burst of sensation, and he pushes back, trying to give Alexander pleasure in return. Alexander bites the shell of his ear, hips never faltering, as he continues thrusting into him with short, sharp cants.

“ _You_ give me what I deserve, Alexander,” Daniel hisses, body still thrumming, and Alexander lets out a low rumbling noise. “You fuck me until I’m exhausted and can’t move a muscle. You sate every bone in my body and I don’t even think you’re trying. You could blow me apart if you wanted to. You could destroy me and leave me wrecked on the side of the road, and I doubt I’d even care.”

Alexander moans, his hips losing rhythm as he bucks forward, thrusting deep inside of Daniel as he shakes through his release.

“ _Daniel_ ,” he murmurs, voice hoarse and Daniel wonders if that’s from his own doing. He clenches his muscles around Alexander’s cock, squeezing out as much seed as possible before Alexander slumps against him, stroking his side softly. “Daniel, you have no idea what you do to me.”

Daniel hides his face in the duvet, not wanting Alexander to see how pleased he is with himself, and Alexander trails his mouth down between Daniel’s shoulders.

“I meant what I said about Herbert, Daniel,” he murmurs and Daniel tenses.

“What?”

Slowly Alexander pulls out of him, letting come drip free, which Daniel ignores in favour of rolling over and staring at Alexander as though he’s grown a second head. Alexander reaches over for a tissue, cleaning himself off while Daniel watches impatiently.

“I saw on the call log that he’d phoned the house today and since he didn’t leave a message for me, I assume he wanted to speak to you instead. What did he threaten you with?”

Daniel opens and closes his mouth a few times without making a sound.

“He didn’t,” he finally lies and Alexander raises his eyebrow.

“Yes, because Herbert is _such_ a thoughtful man. You don’t have to lie to me, Daniel.”

“And _you_ don’t have to protect me, _Alexander_. I don’t need saving as much as you might think. We’ve been through this before.”

Daniel slips from the bed with the intention of cleaning himself in the bathroom, but Alexander apparently has other ideas.

“Daniel, come here.”

“I need to wash.”

“Daniel!”

Daniel actually stops, his body tensing, waiting for Alexander to lash out when he hears footsteps padding closer. Fingers grip his shoulders firmly, spinning him around, and he raises his hands to protect his face, hunching over slightly. Alexander immediately lets go of him, taking a step back with his palms open in surrender.

“I wasn’t going to hurt you, Daniel,” he says, sounding aghast that Daniel would even think it. “What has he done to make you like this?”

When Daniel realises he’s not about to be struck, he lowers his hands, peering at Alexander with wide eyes. He blinks and looks away, staring at the floor instead.

“It wasn’t just Herbert, Alexander. There aren’t very many men around out there with a lot of respect for others.”

“Herbert put you in the hospital, Daniel.”

“So have a lot of people.”

The expression on Alexander’s face hints that he wants names and addresses, so he can personally see to them, but instead Alexander moves closer, one hand slowly sliding around Daniel’s neck, fingers tangling in his hair gently. His thumb rubs his skin soothingly, but Daniel knows he must be able to feel his racing heartbeat.

“What did he say to you, Daniel?”

Daniel can’t bring himself to meet Alexander’s gaze, so he stares at his collarbone instead.

“He said I should make you forget about him.”

“Did he suggest how you should go about that?”

Daniel hiccoughs quietly, a panic attack looming nearby, but Alexander continues stroking his neck, grounding him.

“By giving you the best fuck you’ve ever had.”

“Did you try and follow his advice?”

Daniel’s laugh sounds slightly hysterical, and he covers his mouth to stop it from escaping.

“You tell me,” he says, thankful that Alexander grabs a hold of him as his knees give out, and gently lowers Daniel to the floor. “If I don’t pay off Herbert’s debt by giving you my body, he said he’ll put me back in the hospital.”

Alexander draws him closer and Daniel clings to his warmth, uncaring of what Alexander might think of him. Alexander flattens Daniel’s hair down and strokes a palm down his face.

“Daniel, I won’t let that happen. I’ll make him pay his debt.”

“Then he’ll tell me I failed and put me back where I belong.”

He pushes his face into Alexander’s chest, breathing in the scent that has become familiar to him, and it calms him just enough to keep breathing, not letting the anxiety take over.

“I’ll make him give me you, as well.” Daniel snorts quietly at the joke, but Alexander sits back and looks at him soberly. “I’m serious, Daniel.”

Daniel smiles bitterly.

“It doesn’t work like that. There’s always money involved.”

“Money isn’t an issue here.”

“I’m pretty sure what you’re talking about is _slavery_ and I’m pretty sure it’s _illegal_.”

“But selling yourself to multiple people for money _isn’t_?”

Daniel sighs, conceding to the fair point, but he doesn’t let himself hope.

“He’ll never agree to it.”

With a finger under Daniel’s chin, Alexander tilts his head back until their eyes finally meet once more.

“Men like Herbert are easy to buy.”

Daniel stares at him, trying to read his expression, wondering what’s in it for him.

“Why would you help someone like me? I suppose I’d have to obey your every whim after. I’d be in your debt, after all.”

Alexander shrugs as if he hasn’t given it much thought.

“You can do whatever you want. Go home or live here; either way, it doesn’t matter.”

“How would I afford to live alone? My CV isn’t exactly screaming _hire me_.”

“I can pull some strings. You can start out in any entry-level job you want. Your past is as good as gone, if you want it to be.”

“Are you making a habit of saving rentboys?”

It slips out before he can stop it and his eyes widen when he realises what he’s given away. Alexander’s face goes surprisingly blank.

“What would you know about that?” he asks, voice dangerously low.

“I-it was Philip who told me, but it wasn’t his fault, I swear! Please don’t be angry with him. I didn’t exactly handle the call from Herbert well and he was there to comfort me. He actually suggested that I tell you and told me about Fowler to prove that you’re a good man.”

“Yet, you still kept it from me.”

Daniel touches Alexander’s shoulder lightly and looks into his eyes.

“I already knew you were a good man. I just didn’t want to burden you with my problems. Why should I make _you_ fight my battles for me?”

“Daniel, no one deserves to be treated the way Herbert and his customers treat you. If I can fix your situation, I’m going to, with or without your approval, because no man should live in fear of others.”

Slowly, Alexander stands, holding out a hand for Daniel to take, which he eventually does, letting Alexander pull him up. With his hands on Daniel’s shoulders, he carefully guides him into the bathroom, turning on the shower and letting it warm up before encouraging Daniel under the spray. He follows after him and Daniel thinks about pointing out that he’s not entirely in the mood for another round, but Alexander doesn’t even glance down at his body, just squeezes body wash onto a sponge and begins scrubbing at Daniel’s skin. He doesn’t try to touch him inappropriately and doesn’t even watch when he hands the sponge to Daniel to let him clean the more intimate areas.

Daniel wonders idly if it’s what it would be like if he was finally treated like a human being and he can’t help but picture a life that’s free from Herbert and men who threaten to kill him when he doesn’t do what they want. He glances up at Alexander, who looks at him as if he already knows, and Daniel wonders what he’s done to deserve someone like him.

*

Alexander doesn’t leave him that night.

After rubbing him down with an oversized, fluffy towel in the bedroom, Alexander urges him under the covers and follows after, curling up behind him as though trying to ward off monsters under the bed. Daniel nestles back against him and shuts his eyes, trying to keep Herbert from his thoughts.

However, he wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, heart thundering from the nightmare he’d had where Herbert had found him and made him pay for not keeping his word. Alexander’s already awake, rubbing his back, and murmuring soothing words to calm him down. Daniel rolls over, tucking his head below Alexander’s chin and winding his arms around Alexander’s body.

“Don’t make me go back,” he whispers against Alexander’s neck, mouth grazing his warm skin, and Alexander pulls him closer.

“I’ll take care of it,” he promises and Daniel doesn’t remember falling back asleep, but there are no more dreams for the rest of the night and when he wakes in the morning, Alexander’s still there with him.

*

After breakfast, Alexander leaves for work with a quiet farewell and a gentle squeeze of Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel sits and watches television for a few hours before he finally makes his way outside, where the sun is shining brightly and it feels like a true summer’s day. He flops onto the grass, clutching a book he’d found in the library, and begins reading, waiting for Alexander to return. The heat becomes oppressive sometime in the early afternoon when Philip brings out a sandwich and a glass of Pimms for him and he ends up slipping out of his shirt to cool off.

“Mind you don’t burn, sir” Philip says as he sets the plate down and hands Daniel the drink. Daniel takes a small sip and then sets it aside.

“I’ll move into the shade in a little while. It’s just nice to finally feel some warmth.” Philip nods and begins to turn away, but Daniel calls him back quickly. “Philip. I-I just wanted to thank you for your suggestion yesterday.”

“You told him then?”

“Yeah, he said he’d try and help.”

“I’m glad, Daniel. God knows you deserve some kindness.”

Daniel watches him as he makes his way back into the house and then rolls over and begins eating lunch.

*

Alexander comes home around six in the evening when the sun is low and Daniel is in fact rather sunburnt. He’s laying face-down on one of the settees, his back too painful to rest on, and he hears footsteps and a tut from the doorway.

“Did you forget to put on suntan lotion?”

Daniel groans quietly and turns his head to look at him.

“I didn’t think I’d get that burnt. I even laid in the shade for most of the time.”

“I’m sure we have something for that. Don’t move.”

Daniel dozes while Alexander’s gone, but startles away at the feeling of something cold dripping onto his back.

“Gah! What’s that?” he complains, trying to slide away, but Alexander pins him with one hand, while the other rubs the substance into the skin on his back.

“Aloe vera,” Alexander explains, dripping more across his shoulders and down to the small of his back. “It should stop the burning.”

Daniel lets out a quiet moan as the gel does just that, finally offering him a reprieve, and he slumps bonelessly against the cushions below.

“Oh my god,” he mumbles. “You’re a blessing.”

“Be glad that I’m even doing this, Daniel. You should know better than to lie in the sun, especially with your pale complexion.”

“If this is the outcome every time, it’ll be well worth it.” Alexander presses down on his back a little harder than necessary and Daniel hisses before he laughs. “Alright, alright; I’ve learnt my lesson.”

Alexander sighs and finishes rubbing the cooling gel onto his skin and afterwards disappears for a few moments – Daniel guesses it’s so he can wash his hands – and Daniel sits up to make room for him on the seat when he returns, looking rather exhausted.

“How was your day?” he asks, turning sideways so he doesn’t get aloe vera everywhere and Alexander scoops his legs up and drapes them over his thighs, holding them in place even when Daniel complains and tries to draw them back.

“It was dull,” he replies, pushing the material of Daniel’s trousers up as he rubs at his shins.

“Hmm, that’s no good.” Daniel shifts forward, sliding sideways into Alexander’s lap, and tugs gently at his tie. “I think I have an idea on how to improve it.”

Alexander’s expression doesn’t change, not even when Daniel leans in and brushes their mouths together softly, but his grip does tighten slightly on Daniel’s legs. Daniel keeps it slow and gentle, repeatedly pressing his lips to Alexander’s, enjoying the way Alexander’s mouth opens expectantly every time. It’s just when he parts his own lips and tugs Alexander closer, a second away from licking into his mouth, that Philip knocks on the doorframe and clears his throat.

Daniel pulls away guiltily, sliding off of Alexander’s lap and sitting on the settee cushion once more; Alexander doesn’t even seem to blink.

“Sorry to interrupt, sir, but dinner is served.”

“Thank you, Philip,” Alexander replies smoothly and Philip vanishes once more. Daniel stands and finds his shirt, knowing he can’t sit at the table without it. With a hiss of disgust, Daniel pulls it back on, the material sticking wetly where the lotion clings to his skin, and when he turns back, Alexander has already left the room.

*

The rest of the night is a quiet affair and when Daniel falls asleep with a book in his hands for the third time, Alexander gently slides it from his grasp and nudges him awake.

“Time for bed,” he says, and Daniel stands and follows him tiredly upstairs without a word. Alexander leads him to his own room, shutting the door behind them, and catching Daniel around the waist to tug his shirt off. Daniel mumbles sleepily, wondering if Alexander wants more from him because he’s almost sure he doesn’t have the energy. However, Alexander just helps him out of his clothes and directs him towards the bed, where Daniel flops face-first onto the mattress, allowing Alexander to tug the sheets up over his body.

He feels the slight shift as Alexander crawls in beside him, but then promptly dozes off.

*

He wakes when the moon is still high in the sky outside and he feels as though he’s on fire. He pushes the covers down, knowing it’s the sunburn that’s making him overheat, but even the coolness of the room isn’t enough to help. He lies there hopelessly for a few minutes before he realises it isn’t helping.

He slips from the bed and heads for the open window across the room, but even the outside air feels muggy and hot. He leans outside, the gentle breeze ruffling his hair, but his back hums with heat and he knows he needs to cool off quickly. He thinks briefly about waking Alexander to put more aloe vera on his skin, but when he glances over, Alexander looks far too comfortable to disturb, his face soft and relaxed in sleep.

Grabbing a robe from the bathroom, he quietly makes his way out of the room and down the hallway, thankful that the moonlight is bright enough to guide his way. Carefully, he wanders down the stairs and through the conservatory to the door leading outside. He unlocks it with a gentle _click_ and steps out into the night, breathing deeply. The pool lights glow softly, making the water seem clearer and far too inviting for Daniel not to dip one bare foot in. He expects it to be shockingly cold, but apparently Alexander can afford to keep it heated because the water is lukewarm and perfect.

For a brief moment, he glances around, heart thumping madly at the thought of skinny-dipping, but he can’t even see another light in any direction and he’s thankful for the privacy. He slips the robe off and shimmies out of his underwear, hugging himself self-consciously, understanding that it’s not the best idea he’s ever had before, but no one will ever know.

He almost believes he can hear the hiss of his skin meeting the cooler water as he steps in up to his calves and he knows it will feel like bliss on his back. Slowly, he walks down the stairs, wading further into the pool, until it’s up to his chest and there’s nowhere for him to go except into the deep end. He sighs in pleasure as it soothes his thrumming body and he tips his head back, wetting his hair and letting it lay pleasantly on his neck. Without another thought, he dips underwater, holding his breath and listening to the silence, wishing that he could stay there and forget about everything. When he resurfaces, he wipes the water from his eyes and floats on his back, looking up at the stars above and letting his skin cool off.

He almost breathes in a mouthful of water when the click of the door takes him by surprise. He stands, wondering if it’s too late to hide from whoever it is, but realises he doesn’t need to when Alexander steps onto the patio, wearing a worn t-shirt and a pair of boxers, carrying a towel in one hand.

“I thought you might need this,” he says when he notices Daniel staring and Daniel swims to the edge of the pool, resting his chin on the cool concrete. A thousand thoughts fill his mind and he doesn’t know whether he should apologise for waking him or using his pool without permission. “Was it your back?”

Daniel blinks, wondering if Alexander actually _is_ omniscient, and then nods dumbly.

“I wasn’t planning on swimming, but it’s just cool enough to help.”

Alexander drapes the towel over the end of a sun-lounger and then reaches for the hem of his shirt, Daniel watching, his eyes widening in surprise.

“Y-you’re coming in?” he asks even as Alexander pulls the clothing over his head and drops it next to the towel. Alexander shrugs before reaching for his boxers.

“It’s a nice night; why not?”

His underwear slides to his ankles and Daniel can’t help but look, knowing he’s seen it all before, but not like this, bathed in moonlight in the calm of the night. He follows Alexander with his gaze, watching him make his way to the steps to slowly descend into the water. Alexander hisses quietly and shoots a look at Daniel.

“This is colder than I thought it would be.”

Daniel smiles and swims towards him until he can finally touch the floor.

“It must be the sunburn keeping me warm.”

“I guess I’ll have to find my own heat source.”

Daniel snorts and for the first time in his life, it doesn’t feel at all like a chore to wade closer to Alexander, slide his arms around his shoulders, and drag him down into a kiss. Alexander responds immediately, opening his mouth against Daniel’s and deepening the contact. With the water giving him extra buoyancy, he wraps his legs around Alexander’s waist, pulling himself up, while Alexander’s hands drop to his buttocks, holding him tightly.

“Warm enough for you?” he mumbles in between kisses and Alexander carries him to the steps, setting him on the second stair down, where the water reaches just above Daniel’s navel. Daniel spreads his legs to accommodate Alexander’s body and tugs him closer. He can feel the heat of Alexander’s skin even underwater and Alexander holds his hips and ruts forward, drawing a moan from Daniel. “I thought I came out here to cool off.”

Alexander nips at Daniel’s bottom lip and pulls back to look at him.

“You started this; I’m just ending it.”

“As long as it’s a happy ending,” Daniel retorts, shifting against him and whining low in his throat as their cocks drag together. With his nails digging into Alexander’s back, Daniel repeats the motion and bites Alexander’s throat gently. “Look what you do to me. You’re like a drug.”

Alexander apparently has no qualms with that because he thrusts against Daniel’s body as if he’s just as far gone. Daniel dips his arm under the water, taking them both in hand and stroking quickly, messing up Alexander’s rhythm and making them both pant in the quiet of the night.

“I don’t think we should make a mess of the water,” Alexander says rationally, as he scoops Daniel up and sets him on the side of the pool instead. “Philip has enough issues.”

Daniel laughs against Alexander’s shoulder and clings to him as they rock together slowly, building up momentum.

“I think he deserves a raise.”

“I don’t think you know how much he gets paid to begin with.”

Daniel gasps at a particularly good thrust and digs his teeth into the skin under his mouth before replying.

“Perhaps I _should_ be working for you after all.”

“I promise I wouldn’t make you perform grunt work,” he teases and Daniel bites him harder.

“I could be your professional dresser. Or perhaps _undresser_.”

“It would _have_ to be the latter since you can’t knot a tie.”

Daniel moans, not even caring about Alexander’s quip as his cock nudges into the hollow of Alexander’s hip and he finds himself on the brink of orgasm.

“I think I’d be okay with whatever you gave me,” he gasps out and Alexander smirks at him.

“What about a good fuck?”

Daniel tenses, his breath stuttering as he comes across Alexander’s stomach and he feels the rumble of Alexander’s laugh vibrating through their bodies.

“I guess that’s my answer,” he says and Daniel tightens his grip on his cock, just to spite him. He twists his wrist and rubs just under the head of his erection, making Alexander jolt forwards at the touch and before he even knows it, Alexander’s following suit, breathing hard against his neck as he rolls his hips through the pleasure.

“What were you saying?” Daniel teases, but it doesn’t quite have the same effect when he’s gasping for air and rocking his hips into Alexander’s, slowing coming down from his high.

Eventually, Alexander leans back, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before drawing away.

“I’m thankfully not cold anymore; however, my fingers _are_ rather prune-like.”

He holds his hand up for Daniel to see and Daniel catches his wrist and brings his fingertips up to his mouth.

“I suppose that means it’s time to go back to bed.”

Alexander slowly drags himself out of the pool, stooping to pick up the towel to drape it over Daniel’s shoulders.

“Are midnight swims part of your normal routine?”

Daniel pushes himself to his feet and dries himself off, careful of his sore back.

“I don’t remember the last time I went swimming, actually.”

“Would it have to be written into your work contract that you need free reign of the pool during odd hours?”

“I’m sure we could work something out, however, we will have to discuss it in the morning, because I’m not in the right mindset to think.”

Alexander pulls his clothes on without even drying off and when he places his palm on the small of Daniel’s back and leads them towards the house, Daniel turns in his grip and halts him with a hand on his chest. Alexander stares silently down at him and Daniel truly doesn’t know what he wants to say.

Instead, he trails his fingers along Alexander’s jaw and pulls him into a kiss, which Alexander responds to gently, tongue slow and soft against Daniel’s own. He doesn’t know how and he doesn’t know when, but he’s almost sure that Alexander’s found his way under his skin without realising it and he has no idea how to get him out.

*

When Daniel comes downstairs the next morning feeling refreshed and content, the first thing he notices is the pile of boxes in the corner by the front door, which is wide open, revealing Philip and Alexander as they both carry more things back towards the house.

“What’s all this?” he asks, nudging a box with his foot, but that’s before he notices what Alexander’s carrying. “Is that my television?”

Alexander steps around him, placing the small TV on the ground with everything else.

“Your flat should be condemned,” he says instead of an explanation and Daniel folds his arms.

“What the _fuck_ is going on?”

Alexander finally stops and turns towards him, looking faintly shocked that Daniel’s raised his voice. He clears his throat and waits until Philip is back outside before speaking.

“One or two of Herbert’s friends might be looking for you.”

“What? How do you know? Does that mean I can’t go back home?”

“It turns out Herbert’s been up to some shady business on the side of even more shady business. I might have informed an officer of the law of his whereabouts because it seems he’s a bit of a wanted man.”

“You what?” Daniel asks, not quite believe what he’s hearing.

“Herbert can’t make you do anything when he’s in prison, can he?”

“What about his men?”

“I might be able to convince them to change loyalties, but until I get the opportunity to meet with them, you’ll need to stay here for safety.”

Daniel blinks slowly, his mind racing at a million thoughts per second.

“So Herbert’s gone?”

“Unless by some miracle he’s found innocent, he’ll be spending the next five or six years off the streets.”

Daniel can’t process it all and he ends up sitting heavily on top of one of the boxes.

“So I – ” he begins before falling silent as his brain catches up. “So I don’t have to go back?”

“You said you didn’t want to.”

Daniel nods, feeling rather stunned.

“I don’t. I just never believed it would ever happen, though.”

Alexander tucks a loose strand of hair behind Daniel’s ear.

“I can find you another flat if you’d like, else the guestroom will remain open to you for as long as you need.”

“Just until I get another job, right?”

“Whatever you wish, Daniel; it’s _your_ decision.”

Daniel stands and, without thinking, winds his arms around Alexander waist, drawing him into a firm hug. It’s not much of an offering, but it’s all he has and Alexander’s hands come up to rest along his spine, holding him just as tightly. For the first time in his life, there’s no overhanging dread or panic and being wrapped up in Alexander’s arms feels as though it’s the beginning of his second chance at life and he’s going to do it right this time.

With one final squeeze, he draws away and looks up at Alexander.

“Thank you,” he says and Alexander shoots him a small smile.

“You’re welcome. Now, go help Philip before I change my mind.”

Daniel laughs, but steps outside with a grin on his face and warmth in his heart.

*

Epilogue:

“Oh god, he’s back,” Daniel murmurs, turning his back to the door to try to hide himself from view. The man who’s just walked in to the shop slowly glances around and Daniel feels his heavy gaze, knowing he’s been caught.

“That trick won’t work on me,” he says making his way over to Daniel, who turns to finally face him.

“It won’t stop me from trying,” he says as fingers find their way to his hips. “Are you here to be professionally undressed again?”

Alexander smirks and backs Daniel up against the nearest wall, looming over him and beginning to lean in, presumably for a kiss, but before their lips meet, Jones steps out of the backroom and sighs exaggeratedly.

“Mr Brennenburg, I do wish you’d stop harassing my employees.”

Alexander breathes out, meeting Daniel’s gaze from close up, looking comically disappointed at being disrupted.

“It’s Friday, Jones; we have this conversation every week.”

“And I keep hoping that perhaps one day you’ll finally listen.”

Alexander looks sideways at him and Daniel smoothes his hands down Alexander’s sides.

“Jones? Is it okay?” he asks and Jones rolls his eyes teasingly.

“Could I ever stop you?”

“No,” Alexander supplies unhelpfully, and Daniel pinches his hip lightly.

“You know what he’s like,” Daniel reasons and Jones looks up with another sigh.

“Fine, but only because I know otherwise he’ll drag you into the dressing room and ruin my life and possibly my sanity.”

Daniel tries to hide his smile and fails.

“Go get your coat,” Alexander murmurs quietly against his cheek before raising his voice for Jones to hear. “I’ll wait for you outside where the atmosphere is much more inviting and far less spiky.”

Jones lets out a cough that sounds suspiciously like a curse and Daniel laughs and slips from Alexander’s grasp to go and collect his things.

“Red’s trousers still need hemming and Clarence dropped off a new jacket this morning, so that should be bumped to top priority,” Daniel says as he clocks out beside Jones. Jones makes a quick note on their agenda and shoots a smile over his shoulder.

“Cheers. Have a good weekend, Daniel. Which one are you two going to this time?”

“Alexander hasn’t said, but I’m thinking it’ll probably be _Chariots of Fire_ , since I think it’s the only one we haven’t seen yet.”

Jones chuckles quietly.

“He spoils you completely.”

“Only when it comes to theatre.”

“That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard. I know for a fact he spoils you with everything.”

Daniel concedes with a laugh and pulls his coat on.

“He likes it; I’m not going to complain.”

“I’m sure you won’t,” he replies with a wink. “Go on; get out of here before he accuses me of holding you hostage.”

Daniel pats him lightly on the shoulder and heads for the door. Just as he reaches for the handle, however, Jones speaks again.

“I knew he wasn’t your uncle when you first came in here,” he says and Daniel flushes and turns to look at him. It’s been almost half a year since the debacle happened and he’d almost forgotten. “He’s good for you, though, and as long as he keeps you happy, I know I won’t have to break his hands.”

Daniel lets out a sharp laugh.

“Goodnight, Jones.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he hears as he steps from the store, shutting the door quietly behind him, and he has a hard time keeping the smile off his face.

He finds Alexander leaning against the car, waiting for him patiently.

“Ready?” he asks, holding two tickets up. Daniel notices the name on them and can’t help but snort.

“I _told_ Jones it would be _Chariots of Fire_. You’re losing your touch, old man.”

Alexander opens the car door and narrows his eyes in jest.

“Get in before I leave you here.”

*

When they finally stumble through the front door of Alexander’s home after the play, Daniel wraps an arm around Alexander’s waist tiredly, using him to pull him up the stairs and down the hallway.

As they step into the bedroom, Alexander flicks on the light and lets out a disgruntled noise, allowing Daniel to step away.

“How can one person make so much mess?” he complains, stepping over two of Daniel’s shirts on the floor.

“I’m entirely certain that you dropped at least one of those there this morning with the exact words of, ‘that will look better on my floor’. Or have you forgotten?”

Alexander shoots him a look.

“How have you managed to take over so much space? I seem to remember someone telling me they’d move out as soon as they found a job, except I’m sure you started working with Jones about five months ago and yet you’re still here.”

“If you want me to leave, you only have to say.”

Alexander hums as though thinking.

“And if I don’t?”

Daniel tangles his arms around Alexander’s neck and tugs him down closer.

“Then shut up.” He smiles as Alexander closes the final distance between them, dropping a quick kiss to his lips, and Daniel tightens his hold. “You wouldn’t be able to get rid of me even if you wanted to. You’re stuck with me now.”

Alexander sighs in mock-disappointment and slowly begins to back Daniel towards the bed.

“Terrible. Awful. Couldn’t think of anything worse,” he murmurs and Daniel doesn’t believe a word as he pulls him down and keeps him quiet.


End file.
